Komorebi
by hokagay
Summary: [Shikamaru x Naruto] A los trece años Shikamaru creía que la adjetivo que mejor lo definía era "Cobarde" e incluso en más de una ocasión lo ocupo para referirse a si mismo, pero no en el sentido que todo el mundo creía. Su mayor cobardía erradicaba en no ser capaz de decirle a la personaba que amaba sus profundos sentimientos...
1. prologo

**Prologo.**

Koharu y Homura estaban siendo más insoportables de lo habitual y es que la situación en que se encontraba la aldea era un acabose según ambos ancianos, primero el último Uchiha abandona la aldea y segundo el jinchūriki estaba herido. Con la intención de huir del interminable parloteo que se encontraba el consejo de ancianos Shikaku decide visitar el hospital donde la quinta se encuentra chequeando la condición de Naruto. La misión para evitar que el sharingan cayera en las manos de Orochimaru había sido un fracaso, la herida en el pecho del Uzumaki lo comprobaba con creces

La puerta de la habitación de Naruto estaba entre abierta y antes de entrar decide mirar por la pequeña abertura; Shikaku no esperaba encontrarse con su hijo en aquel lugar y aún menos encontrarlo besando de manera delicada los labios de Naruto quien todavía se hallaba inconsciente. El jefe del clan Nara no puede evitar sentir que está viendo algo que no le corresponde, pero aquella expresión en el rostro de Shikamaru que nunca antes había visto lo obliga a seguir espiando

Shikamaru vuelve a su asiento junto a la camilla del rubio, un tablero de shōgi frente a él con las piezas posicionadas como si estuvieran dos personas jugando. La mano del pelinegro acaricia la mano de Naruto intentado no remover ninguno de los aparatos que tiene conectado al cuerpo

– No estaba seguro de llevarte cuando la quinta me encomendó esa misión, no porque dudara de tus habilidades, pero sí de tu capacidad de saber cuándo escapar y al parecer no me equivoque – dice Shikamaru mirando su mano entrelazada con la del rubio – si kakashi-sensei no te hubiera encontrado podrías haber muerto, y todo por no querer darte por vencido nunca.

Shikamaru suspira, su mano libre arregla los cabellos rebeldes que el vendaje no cubre

– Yo aun no entiendo muy bien aquella visión del mundo, para mí si las cosas se ponen muy problemáticas es mejor dejarlas ir, sigo siendo un cobarde y es por eso que aún no puedo decirte aquellas palabras, pero quizás algún día cuando sea fuerte y sienta que puedo caminar junto a ti podrás escucharlas

Shikamaru mueve su cuello intentando alejar la tensión que se ha formado allí los últimos días y su pulgar acaricia el dorso de la mano del rubio

– Por favor, recupérate y vuelve a ser el mismo tonto bullicioso de siempre – pide Shikamaru, una sonrisa melancólica pegada a sus labios mientras sus ojos no se separan ni un instante de la figura de Naruto – sin tus constantes gritos y bromas todo es demasiado aburrido por aquí

Shikamaru sonríe antes de voltearse y volver a la partida de shōgi que estaba teniendo contra sí mismo en aquel mismo lugar en el que ha pasado los últimos días esperando que Naruto despierte. Cuando cree que ya ha visto suficiente Shikaku decide devolverse sobre sus pasos, sintiéndose solo un poco culpable por haber presenciado aquello que era tan privado, pero también se siente feliz de poder haber apreciado un lado de su hijo que no sabía que este poseía.

Shikamaru aún no lo sabe, pero ya ha encontrado un motivo por el cual nunca rendirse y diferencia de su hijo, Shikaku, ya lo sabe, y sabe a ciencia cierta lo divertido que será ver cómo le resultan las cosas


	2. el reencuentro

**Capitulo uno: El reencuentro**

Shikamaru bosteza por séptima vez en lo que va del día y no pasan de las 11 de la mañana, caminando por la aldea acompañado de la causante de su desvelo. La kunoichi de la arena le exigió juntarse temprano para afinar los últimos detalles de lo que serán los próximos exámenes Chūnin.

Cuando todo está dicho y solo falta la aprobación de la quinta ambos caminan hasta la torre del Hokage en silencio, el cual es interrumpido por los fuertes cuchicheos provenientes de la oficina de Tsunade. Temari golpea la puerta pidiendo la entrada que es concedida desde el otro lado

Sin molestarse de mirar el interior de la oficina que tantas veces ha visto shikamaru mira sus pies, aburridos y con ganas de terminar pronto para poder volver a su casa

– Shikamaru, Temari – Dice Sakura sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, con una voz más alegre de la que recuerda haber escuchado escasas veces los últimos años – mirad quien ha regresado

El joven Nara mira al frente encontrándose con una silueta que parece sacada de una de sus alucinaciones. La mente de Shikamaru muchas veces había divagado en como seria su reencuentro con Naruto cuando este volviera de su entrenamiento de tres años, pero en ninguno de ellos había articulado la posibilidad de que fuera una coincidencia encontrarse por el azar

– ¿Na-Naruto? – Pregunta Shikamaru con un pequeño tartamudeo, asustado de que todo sea una simple jugarreta de su mente inquieta en busca de consuelo con alucinaciones de su persona añorada. Naruto le sonríe, saludándolo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza mientras se acerca para observarlo mejor –

– ¿acabas de llegar? – pregunta Shikamaru una vez Naruto está frente a él, fijándose en cada pequeño detalle que ha cambiado en el rostro del rubio –

– Sí, hace un par de horas – responde Naruto mirando a Temari a quien no logra reconocer– ¿te conozco?

– ¡No puedo creer que no me recuerdes! – responde la rubia kunoichi molesta –

– ¿Tú serás mi oponente, shikamaru? – pregunta Naruto volteándose a observar al pelinegro. No le da tiempo al Nara a responder cuando la Hokage está gritando llamando la atención de Naruto

– Tu oponente está ahí – dice la Hokage apuntando a la derecha con su dedo índice. Naruto camina hacia la ventana, la abre, sale por ella mientras habla con alguien que está al otro lado de esta.

Shikamaru ni siquiera presta atención a lo que habla Temari con Tsunade, demasiado fascinado en ver a Naruto sonriendo mientras su cabello se mece lentamente con el viento

Naruto camina frente a él junto a Sakura, estos hablan animadamente de su estrategia para poder vencer en conjunto a Kakashi. Shikamaru hace su mayor intento para no sonreír como un idiota, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se sintió así de pleno por última vez

La risa de Naruto animando el paisaje, su voz que aún conserva cierto matiz infantil que parece parlotear sin parar y aquel aura angelical que parece rodearlo, demasiado brillante para alguien que se vale de las sombras para vivir

– ¿Ustedes dos están en una cita? – pregunta Naruto golpeándolo juguetonamente con el codo al verlo caminar junto a Temari. Shikamaru se siente molesto, quiere reclamarle que no puede pensar en nadie más que en él, que ha esperado impacientemente aquellos tres años para poder al fin confesar lo que siente para que el venga a decirle si está en una cita con una chica

– No seas idiota, aunque sea problemático esta chica y yo somos los encargados de los próximos exámenes Chūnin entre la arena y Konoha – explica Shikamaru mientras Temari asiente a lo dicho

– Exámenes Chūnin… que recuerdos – murmura Naruto, su sonrisa decae mientras parece recordar los fatídicos acontecimientos de aquel entonces; el sello maldito en el cuello de Sasuke que tiempo después significaría un problema enorme. Al notar aquel cambio de ánimo Shikamaru decide mencionar algo con lo que al Naruto que él conocía reaccionaria de una forma más animada

– ¿Darás el examen? – Pregunta Shikamaru ganándose nuevamente la atención del rubio – eres el único de nuestra generación que aún es genin

Un jadeo de incredulidad escapa de los labios de Naruto y sujeta su cabeza en impresión, shikamaru decide seguir torturándolo un poquito más

– Es más Neji, Kankuro y Temari son jōnin – dice Shikamaru suprimiendo la sonrisita sádica de sus labios al escuchar las maldiciones que escapan de los labios del rubio –

– ¿Y Gaara? ¿Qué hay de Gaara? – pregunta Naruto mientras sus labios forman un adorable puchero –

– Bueno él es el Kazekage – responde Shikamaru observando como todo el cuerpo del rubio se estremece ante la noticia, entendiendo que quizás Naruto este enfadado al ver que Gaara lo ha superado de tal manera –

– Joder… ¡Eso es increíble! – Exclama Naruto mirando hacia la montaña de los Hokages con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, su dedo se alza apuntando a la figura del cuarto Hokage – Bien, yo no pienso quedarme atrás tampoco

Shikamaru sonríe en adoración; el Naruto que conocía ha madurado un poquito pero sigue sonriendo más brillante que el sol

La sonrisa casi imperceptible no desaparece de los labios de Shikamaru el resto del día, ni siquiera los comentarios odiosos por parte de Temari pudieron arruinar su día y al parecer su buen humor no pasó desapercibido por parte de sus padres tampoco

Yoshino le atribuye el repentino cambio a una mujer que se ha ganado el corazón de su siempre apático hijo y Shikaku quiere reír, pero se abstiene de momento. Cuando la cena ha terminado, el jefe del clan Nara le pide a Shikamaru que lo acompañe con una pequeña partida de shōgi en su despacho

Las piezas están acomodadas estratégicamente en ambos lados del tablero, Shikamaru hace su primer movimiento tomando como suyo uno de los peones del lado de Shikaku

– ¿alguna buena noticia de la que me quieras hablar? – pregunta Shikaku moviendo su alfil en forma diagonal hasta un espacio vacío –

– Naruto regreso – responde Shikamaru, de manera inconsciente aquella sonrisita vuelve a formarse en sus labios –

– Te has vuelto un hombre admirable, Shikamaru – dice Shikaku sosteniendo el kiseru entre sus dedos cuando da una calada al tabaco que hay en ella – un hombre confiable, de convicciones implacables y con un corazón amable

Shikamaru lo observa confundido y un poco reticente de que aquellas palabras sean solo una manera que tiene su padre de distraerlo del juego

– ¿A qué viene todo eso, papá? – pregunta Shikamaru sin quitar sus ojos del tablero, moviendo su caballo y de paso eliminando una de las piezas de su padre

– Es momento de que le digas a Naruto como te sientes – responde Shikaku mientras el joven Nara parece al borde del colapso al escuchar aquello de su padre –

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunta Shikamaru directamente pareciéndole inútil mentir en aquella situación –

– He sido considerado uno de los hombres más inteligentes del país del fuego, ¿crees que no me daría cuenta de la situación de mi hijo? – responde Shikaku, una pequeña mentirita para salvar su cuello. Si Shikamaru llegara a enterarse de como supo sobre su enamoramiento con Naruto…lo mataría

– ¿Entonces… qué debo hacer, papá? – ´pregunta Shikamaru avergonzado, nunca en su vida se imaginó pidiéndole esa clase de consejos a su padre – Yo no entiendo nada sobre romance

– Lo explicare de una manera que tú puedas entender – dice Shikaku su dedo índice traza la forma del tablero – El amor es como una partida de shōgi, es un proceso lento que requiere paciencia y hacer movimientos acertados en los que también se cometen errores, pero hay que saber lograr revertirlos a tu favor. Y en el amor como en el shōgi la finalidad siempre es la misma: proteger a la pieza más valiosa

Shikamaru da una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado al captar el mensaje y Shikaku le devuelve el gesto reacomodando nuevamente a su rey para continuar con la partida

 **Nota:** un **kiseru** es una pipa con detales de oro/plata que denotan la posicion de la persona que la tiene


	3. primeros movimientos

**Capitulo dos: Primeros movimientos**

Shikamaru despierta cinco minutos antes de que su despertador suene, se queda mirando a un punto vacío de su habitación sin ánimos de levantarse ya que odia cuando despierta antes de que la alarma suene, el bendito aparato comienza a sonar cuando el pelinegro estaba replanteándose volver a dormir, de malas ganas cruza su habitación hasta el lugar en que se encuentra el despertador y lo apaga antes de que su madre comience a gritarle

Entra al baño dándose una rápida ducha con agua fría, una vez listo se pone su uniforme chūnin y amarra su cabello en una coleta alta. Baja las escaleras hasta el comedor donde el desayuno ya está servido, shikaku sostiene un periódico entre las manos mientras Yoshino bebe su taza de té

Una vez Shikamaru ha desayunado y su madre lo ha molestado lo suficiente con el tema de la "novia" que está escondiendo de ella, se despide y camina perezosamente en dirección al departamento de inteligencia donde debe ayudar con la parte logística de una misión. Su burbuja de ensimismamiento se ve interrumpida cuando escucha la voz de Naruto y Sakura gritándole a Kakashi que ha llegado tarde nuevamente (como si el peliplata fuera a corregir su mal habito por aquello), está a punto de alejarse cuando el rubio nota su presencia y no duda en saludarlo

– Buenos días, Shikamaru – saluda animadamente Naruto – ¿vas de misión?

– No precisamente, más bien tengo que trabajar dentro de la aldea – responde Shikamaru, intentando mantener el gesto despreocupado en su rostro mientras Naruto lo observa con esa sonrisa que logra derretirlo por dentro –

– Entiendo, nosotros vamos con la abuela Tsunade para que nos asigne una misión – explica Naruto a pesar de que Shikamaru no le ha preguntado –

Shikamaru duda breves instantes antes de hablar, pero recuerda su conversación con su padre y decide arriesgarse

– ¿Qué te parece si cuando vuelvas de tu misión vamos a comer ramen? – invita Shikamaru, muriéndose de las ganas de haber podido ocupar la palabra cita –

– ¡Eres el mejor, Shikamaru! – grita Naruto alzando sus brazos en triunfo

– Cuando estés de vuelta ve a visitarme, ¿recuerdas aquel lugar que íbamos cuando nos escapábamos de las clases de Iruka-sensei? – Dice Shikamaru y Naruto asiente riendo al recordar las travesuras de antaño – aún sigo yendo ahí por las tardes cuando el trabajo se pone problemático y necesito un descanso

– Vago – se burla Naruto a lo que Shikamaru solo se encoge de hombros, dando media vuelta y haciendo una pequeña seña con su mano en forma de apresurada despedida. Una vez está lo suficientemente lejos de la vista del rubio, cubre su rostro sonrojado entre sus manos; demasiado feliz de poder haber empezado a avanzar en el camino que será poder declarar sus sentimientos por aquel rubio problemático.

Y por primera vez está impaciente porque el tiempo pase rápido… aunque Shikamaru no sabía que ese mismo día Naruto recibiría una misión por parte de la aldea de la arena para rescatar al kazekage que tomaría semanas

Dos semanas después, mientras Shikamaru tomaba una siesta bajo la sombra de los árboles en aquella parte de la aldea cercana al lago siente una insistente molestia cerca de sus costillas…cuando despierta se encuentra con Naruto picándolo con una varilla insistentemente

– ugh – se queja Shikamaru fregando sus ojos, cuando al fin puede observar a Naruto este parece decaído – ¿Ha pasado algo?

Naruto se deja caer junto a Shikamaru, sentándose de tal manera que el Nara no pueda mirarlo a la cara mientras habla y eso es señal suficiente para Shikamaru que las cosas no van bien

– Mi última misión me dio mucho para pensar – responde Naruto jugando con el pasto entre sus dedos – Siempre dije que el destino no existía y que cada uno lo formaba, pero siento que solo hay un destino para la gente como yo y no me gusta.

Naruto hace una pequeña pausa y Shikamaru observa como la mano del rubio tiembla ligeramente antes de volver a hablar

– Gaara hizo de todo para por fin ser reconocido por las personas en su aldea y llegar a convertirse en el Kazekage, pero eso no evito que al final muriera solo en manos de Akatsuki. Eso realmente me hizo pensar que al final, todos los jinchūriki compartimos el mismo y único destino – dice Naruto, Shikamaru hace un esfuerzo sobre humano para no abrazar a Naruto y solo se limita a jalarlo de la mejilla para que voltee a verlo directamente a los ojos

– No te preocupes por eso – Dice Shikamaru restándole importancia – Tú no eres solamente un jinchūriki. Tú eres Naruto, un ninja de Konoha que se ha esforzado más que cualquier otra persona para ser reconocida. El Naruto que conozco no se deja abatir por algo como el destino, él lo enfrenta sin darse por vencido y gana

Lentamente el rostro de Naruto se ilumina con una pequeña sonrisa, las palabras de Shikamaru fueron suficiente para recordarle quien es él y que es lo que anhela

– ¿Qué te parece si vamos por ese ramen que te prometí hace unos días? – pregunta Shikamaru poniéndose de pie, sacudiendo la tierra de sus pantalones al notar que ha logrado cambiar el humor del rubio

Naruto se pone de pie en un salto, abalanzándose sobre Shikamaru por la espalda y aferrándose fuertemente a él – ¡Eres el mejor, Shikamaru!

Shikamaru ríe sinceramente mientras trata de sacarse de encima a Naruto, siente que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que pudo estar así con el rubio y es que en realidad han pasado varios años desde que ambos se escabullían de clases para poder visitar aquel lugar para mirar las nubes, hablar de trivialidades y jugar

Naruto termina cediendo, quitándose de encima de shikamaru para comenzar a correr y animar al Nara para hacer lo mismo

– ¡Vamos, Shikamaru no seas vago y apresúrate! – Grita Naruto moviendo sus brazos en alto – Ichiraku se llena a estas horas

Shikamaru no le toma mayor importancia y sigue caminando en su ritmo habitual, Naruto se acerca, lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra consigo sin saber lo que el contacto de su mano causaba en el pobre Shikamaru


	4. conectando corazones

**Capitulo tres: Conectando corazones**

Aquella tarde el ramen de Naruto había logrado enfriarse mientras hablaba animadamente con Shikamaru, contándole sobre su viaje con Jiraiya y todas las cosas interesantes que vio. El Nara sonreía mientras observaba como Naruto imitaba sonidos y gesticulaba con sus manos mientras narraba sus aventuras, y solo lo interrumpía brevemente para preguntar sobre algo que no entendía. Luego Shikamaru le contó a Naruto sobre su entrenamiento con su padre, alguna misión importante y las cosas que habían pasado en su ausencia.

El corazón de Naruto latía tan rápido como el de Shikamaru cuando se despidieron con un abrazo cálido cuando el sol ya se había ocultado y las calles de la aldea quedaban vacías.

Aquella situación, de ambos pasando tiempo juntos se repitió por dos meses. Saldrían a comer, pasear alrededor de la aldea o mirar las nubes pasando perezosamente por el cielo y luego se despedirían con un abrazo que a medida que pasaba el tiempo duraba cada vez más, como si no quisieran dejarse ir. El tiempo que pasaban juntos siempre era agradable, no les tomo demasiado tiempo darse cuenta la manera en que se complementaban mutuamente en ese aspecto; Naruto no necesitaba hablar para llenar aquellos incomodos silencios que solía tener con otras personas ya que la compañía de shikamaru, incluso en silencio era agradable, y a su vez shikamaru podía dejar caer su máscara de indiferencia y mostrarse como no lo había hecho con nadie antes

Pero un día cuando Shikamaru volvía de una misión y fue a aquel lugar donde solían juntarse, el rubio no estaba allí. El Nara dedujo rápidamente que Naruto había tenido una misión y no había podido presentarse, así que simplemente un poco deprimido volvió a su hogar.

Una semana había pasado y Naruto no se había presentado ni una sola vez a aquel lugar. Para Shikamaru ya era evidente que el rubio lo estaba evitando, pero no sabía el motivo ¿había dicho algo malo? ¿Había hecho algo que molesto a Naruto? Realmente Shikamaru no lo entendía, parecía que todo iba tan bien y de pronto se encuentra solo otra vez

No fue difícil para Shikaku darse cuenta que algo pasaba por la mente de Shikamaru, parecía distraído y los movimientos de sus piezas sobre el tablero parecían no tener estrategia alguna

– Shikamaru – dice el líder del clan Nara llamando la atención de su hijo –

– ¿hmm? – Murmura Shikamaru parpadeando un par de veces antes de mirar a su padre, se había quedado mirando el tablero por un largo tiempo –

– Sabes, lo que sea que te tiene de esta manera debes arreglarlo ya – dice Shikaku guardando las piezas del tablero – Es aburrido jugar así

– No es tan fácil hacerlo – responde Shikamaru estirando sus piernas que hace poco instantes se encontraban cruzadas –

– Entonces no has cambiado tanto como yo creía – dice Shikaku dando una última mirada a su hijo antes de abandonar el despacho.

Shikamaru da un suspiro antes de ponerse de pie, tomar las llaves y salir de su casa en dirección a la de cierto escurridizo rubio. Su padre tiene razón, el ya no es aquella persona que huye de sus problemas ahora los enfrenta sin temer las consecuencias

Los insistentes golpes en la puerta de entrada lograron despertar a Naruto, quien solo en una remera y su bóxer favorito con figuras de ranitas, abre la puerta frotándose los ojos y dando un pequeño bostezo

– Shika – El nombre del pelinegro cae de los labios de Naruto como un susurro, mientras se remueve incomodo al estar en aquellas fachas frente al joven –

– Naruto – saluda Shikamaru entrando sin ser invitado, sabe que es descortés de su parte, pero no puede evitarlo –

– ¿Necesitas algo? – Pregunta Naruto dándole la espalda a Shikamaru caminando hasta el comedor, removiendo las cosas que están sobre la mesa intentando parecer ocupado solo para no tener que enfrentar aquellos afilados ojos marrones–

– Mírame – pide Shikamaru manteniendo su distancia con Naruto –

– No puedo – responde el rubio mientras su mano se cierra sobre el envase a medio comer de patatas fritas – no sé lo que haría si te viera a los ojos ahora

– ¿por qué has estado evitándome? – pregunta Shikamaru acercándose a Naruto, su mano se posa gentilmente sobre la espalda del rubio sintiendo la calidez que emana de esta – ¿hice algo mal?

Naruto niega con la cabeza repetidas veces, el pulgar de shikamaru se encarga de dibujar figuras imaginarias en la espalda del rubio intentando tranquilizarse

– ¿Dije algo malo? – Pregunta shikamaru para recibir una negativa nuevamente– ¿Entonces, qué es?

Naruto inhala manteniendo el aire en sus pulmones para luego exhalar lentamente, su mano ahora tiene un fuerte agarre contra el borde de la mesa intentando encontrar el soporte necesario para las palabras que está a punto de decir, no puede seguir huyendo y sinceramente, ese tampoco es su modo de hacer las cosas

– Me gustas – Dice Naruto cerrando los ojos firmemente cuando las palabras caen de su boca – Lo sé desde hace al menos un mes y no había querido tomarle mayor importancia, pero las últimas semanas cada vez que nuestros dedos rozaban de manera accidental o tu rostro estaba cerca del mío tenia ciertos pensamientos que no son nada de lo que un amigo debe sentir por otro – Naruto suspira, sintiendo como la carga que llevaba sobre los hombros hasta ese momento parece disminuir – entonces creí que evitándote podría hacer que estos sentimientos desaparecieran y aquí estas tú, haciendo imposible que eso suceda

Shikamaru no dice nada, incluso la mano que tenía en la espalda de Naruto cae con peso muerto y su cuerpo se ha paralizado como si alguien estuviera ocupando su kagemane contra él. El silencio de Shikamaru no ayuda demasiado a Naruto, quien ya da por perdida su amistad con el Nara, casi con dolor se mueve de la posición que mantenía con anterioridad intentando caminar hasta la cocina o cualquier lugar de su casa en la que no se encuentre Shikamaru

– Entenderé si ya no quieres acercarte a mí – dice Naruto caminando hasta la cocina, sin escuchar los pasos que lo siguen; solo siente la mano que sujeta firmemente su muñeca impidiendo que siga caminando – No necesitas sentirte culpable, shikamaru.

– Me gustas también – dice el Nara, la sonrisa boba aun adornando sus labios al saber que Naruto siente lo mismo que él –

– No es necesario que mientas – dice Naruto, intentando seguir caminando –

Shikamaru voltea rápidamente al rubio desde su agarre, logrando que por primera vez en toda la noche sus miradas se encuentren y no le gusta como de los ojos azules que tanto adora caen pequeñas lágrimas. Sin poder reprimirse más Shikamaru apresa los labios de Naruto con los suyos, su mano derecha se enreda entre las rubias hebras de cabello mientras su mano izquierda sostiene al Uzumaki por la cintura. Naruto intenta infructuosamente alejar a Shikamaru con ambas manos empujándolo sobre el pecho, pero se siente tan débil y a la misma vez tan a gusto con esos labios comiendo frenéticamente los suyos

De a poco el beso pierde intensidad y las mejillas de ambos muchachos están teñidas de rojo

– No haría eso si solo fuera una mentira – Dice Shikamaru uniendo su frente contra la del rubio – Yo solo estaba muy impresionado de que tu sintieras lo mismo, eso es todo. Incluso venia aquí con esa intención, decirte mis sentimientos pero te me adelantaste

– ¿Qué pasa con nosotros ahora? – pregunta Naruto, él no sabe cómo funciona un amor reciproco ni nunca pensó que alguna vez tendría uno –

– Es evidente – responde Shikamaru robándole otro beso al rubio – Somos novios ahora

– Novios – repite Naruto con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras shikamaru limpia el pequeño rastro de las lágrimas que antes habían recorrido las mejillas del rubio–

– Debo ir a casa, si mamá se entera que salí sin avisarle soy hombre muerto – dice Shikamaru logrando que Naruto ría, el Nara siempre se queja que su madre es una mujer muy problemática y mandona –

Naruto acompaña a su nuevo novio hasta la puerta, dejando que este lo bese nuevamente mientras lo sostiene muy cerca de su cuerpo, embriagándose con aquel aroma que se le hace tan familiar pero que no logra identificar aun y el calor corporal que lo hace sentir tan cómodo. Cuando el beso finaliza y Naruto cierra la puerta apoyándose en está cubriendo con ambas manos su rostro sonrojado; por su parte shikamaru camina hacia su hogar mordiendo su labio inferior, intentando no gritar de la felicidad que amenaza con romper su pecho


	5. alguien importante

**Capitulo cuatro: Alguien importante**

Shikamaru da dos golpes en la puerta recibiendo un _"ya voy"_ desde el otro lado, cuando Naruto abre la puerta el pelinegro no puede contener su risa. El cabello rubio de Naruto brillaba por tantos productos para el cabello, logrando que su siempre rebelde cabello estuviera aplastado.

– ¡No te rías! – Se queja Naruto apartando la mano de Shikamaru que intenta abrazarlo por la cintura – ¡Me demore dos horas en que quedara así!

– Disculpa – dice Shikamaru cubriendo su rostro, tratando que calmarse – Solo que es extraño verte así y tampoco entiendo porque estas peinado de esa manera

– ¿Es evidente, no? – Pregunta Naruto apartando la mirada – Quiero que tus padres se lleven una buena impresión de mi

Shikamaru lo abraza aun cuando Naruto aún se resiste, sus manos le revuelven el cabello sacudiendo todo el producto logrando que Naruto se queje de que ha estropeado su peinado.

– Solo se tú mismo – responde Shikamaru, cerrando la puerta para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los de Naruto – Sé que mis padres sabrán entender que fue lo que me gusto de ti

Las miradas curiosas de los aldeanos están sobre ellos mientras caminan por las calles de Konoha con sus manos aun entrelazadas, conversando sobre el nuevo miembro del equipo Kakashi del cual no tuvieron una muy buena primera impresión.

Cuando llegan frente a la casa de Shikamaru, las manos de Naruto no dejan de sudar debido al nerviosismo y varias veces debe soltarle la mano para limpiarla contra su ropa. Se quitan los zapatos dejándolos ordenadamente un par junto al otro

Una dulce voz femenina llama a Shikamaru desde la cocina, logrando que ambos jóvenes se miren breves instantes antes de caminar hasta la cocina. Naruto camina detrás de Shikamaru mirando el piso mientras sus manos sujetan la camiseta del pelinegro.

– ¿Dónde fuiste, Shikamaru? – Pregunta Yoshino sin mirar a su hijo, revolviendo el contenido de una olla – Es domingo, no sueles salir a ningún lado los domingos. ¿Fuiste a ver a esa novia tuya?

– Necesito presentarte a alguien mamá – Dice Shikamaru y las manos de Naruto que aún se sostienen firmemente a su camiseta, tiemblan. Shikaku se acomoda en su asiento mirando con una sonrisa confortante a su hijo y a la pareja de este–

Yoshino baja la llama de la estufa, se voltea y se encuentra con la mirada de Shikamaru, una expresión que pocas veces antes había visto en el rostro de este. Estaba decidido, sus ojos marrones brillaban de una manera que en diecisiete años ella solo había visto una sola vez antes; cuando había decidido que el hablaría con el niño Uzumaki a pesar de que todos los demás optaran por ignorarlo

– ¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru? ¿Por qué tan serio?– Pregunta Yoshino, limpiándose las manos contra el delantal –

Shikamaru se voltea ligeramente de manera que puede entrelazar la mano de Naruto con la suya, posicionándolo junto a él. Yoshino lo observa con atención, la extremada delicadeza con la que el pulgar de Shikamaru acaricia la mano del rubio y le sonríe antes de volver a mirarla

– Yo… – Shikamaru inhala profundamente y deja escapar el aire en un suspiro – Es tan problemático tener que decir todo esto… estoy saliendo con Naruto, es mi novio. Yo sé que estas sorprendida, y que es difícil de entender, pero aunque no estés de acuerdo yo seguiré estando a su lado

– Shika, no – dice Naruto jalándolo del brazo intentando llamar su atención – no digas esas cosas, tu familia debería ser lo primero para ti

Yoshino mira a Shikaku, y por la forma en que este sonríe ya lo sabía todo y no le había dicho nada…tendrá que hablar seriamente con él. Los ojos negros de Yoshino observan ahora a Naruto, quien le devuelve la mirada tímidamente y los ojos de Shikamaru parecen quemar sobre ella esperando algún comentario mal intencionado de su parte.

– Señora Nara – dice Naruto – yo no quiero causar ningún problema en su familia. Shikamaru los ama y respeta, son su orgullo a pesar de que no lo diga en voz alta. Es por eso, que si mi presencia en su casa la molesta nunca regresare aquí, pero, por favor no me obligue a alejarme de Shikamaru, yo realmente lo quiero y aunque es egoísta de mi parte no quiero separarme de él por nadie… ni siquiera por usted.

Los ojos azules de Naruto brillan con determinación, la misma que Yoshino había visto alguna vez en aquel pequeño niño que gritaba a todo pulmón que se convertiría en un gran ninja y que llegaría a ser Hokage. Sabe lo testarudo que es el Uzumaki, y lo duro que lucha por cumplir sus promesas…solo puede desear que ahora aquella cabezonería desmedida la aplique de ahora en adelante para proteger y amar a su hijo.

– Ustedes dos… están saltando a conclusiones muy rápido y dejándome como una villana – Dice Yoshino apoyando las manos en sus caderas – Realmente me impresiono el hecho que no me lo hubieras dicho antes, ¿realmente piensas en mi como una bruja gruñona, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru acaricia la parte posterior de su cuello, avergonzado – Es que siempre estabas preguntándome sobre chicas y qué cuando tendría alguna novia

– Generalmente a los chicos le gustan las chicas, pero si me hubieras dicho antes que te gustaban los hombres no te hubiera preguntado por novias, sino por novios – Responde Yoshino, aguantándose las ganas de reír al ver como Shikamaru parece aún más sorprendido – Ese intelecto tuyo a veces no te deja ver más allá de ciertas cosas, hijo

– ¿Entonces, está de acuerdo con nosotros siendo novios? ¿No le molesta? – Pregunta Naruto emocionado, toda la timidez con la que había entrado a la residencia Nara ha desaparecido –

– Aunque estuviera en contra a ninguno de ustedes dos le importaría– Responde Yoshino dándole una sonrisa cálida, su mano viaja instintivamente a la mejilla bronceada acariciándola con el cariño que solo las madres saben entregar – Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, Naruto, siente libre de venir cuando quieras

Un suspiro de alivio escapa de los labios de ambos jóvenes. Yoshino le pide a Naruto que la siga para darle de probar su sabrosa sopa miso mientras le ordena a su hijo y esposo poner la mesa para la comida. Shikaku aprovecha el momento a solas para burlarse de Shikamaru y sus manos temblorosas mientras se enfrentaba a su madre

Shikamaru acompaña a Naruto hasta la puerta, se despiden con un beso lento y dulce que dura extensos minutos, pero para ellos parece ser solo escasos segundos. El pelinegro solo cierra la puerta una vez que la figura de Naruto se pierde entre los árboles que rodean la residencia Nara.

Yoshino está de pie mirando hacia el patio trasero cuando los brazos de Shikamaru la envuelven en un efímero abrazo

– Gracias por aceptarlo – Dice Shikamaru – el realmente significa mucho para mí, mamá

Yoshino no logra responder nada cuando los brazos de su hijo ya no la envuelven, y este ya ha desaparecido por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Si aquella clase de gestos, en un joven tan apático a expresar sus emociones como lo es Shikamaru comenzaran a hacerse habituales a partir de la presencia de Naruto…ella está más que dispuesta a aceptar aquella relación y a su yerno.


	6. retorcer

**Capitulo cinco: Retorcer**

Recostados en el césped mirando las nubes pasar lentamente sobre ellos, el incesante cantar de los pájaros a su alrededor y sus manos entrelazadas firmemente. El pulgar de Shikamaru acaricia el dorso de la mano de Naruto mientras este termina de contarle sobre su último fallido intento de "rescatar" a Sasuke (Shikamaru sabe que ya no se trata de salvar a Sasuke, que el Uchiha bien podría haberse negado a dejar la aldea y entrenar con un ninja renegado, pero no lo hizo, que ese siempre fue su anhelo y no le importo nada más que su venganza…pero, Naruto no lo ve de esa manera y el no pienso hacerlo cambiar de parecer) y el escucha atentamente cada detalle sin dejar de acariciar la mano del rubio dándole a entender que está ahí con él

–Entonces Sai intento defenderme y desobedeció una de las ordenes de Danzou, no puede ser un tipo tan malo después de todo eso – Dice Naruto, hablando ahora sobre su nuevo miembro de equipo – incluso ahora parece que intenta sonreír de verdad

– La gente cambia cuando te conoce, tienes ese poder sobre todos los que te conocemos – Responde Shikamaru sin pensar sus palabras, Naruto tiene ese efecto sobre él, logra hacerle decir todo lo que siente y piensa sin tener que analizar cada palabra que escoge para expresarse –

Un ligero rubor cubre las mejillas de Naruto al escuchar a su novio y una pequeña risa escapa de sus labios al sentirse alagado por aquellas palabras

– ¿Oh, y también tengo ese efecto en el siempre lógico Shikamaru Nara? – Pregunta el rubio con claras intenciones de molestar al pelinegro – ¿eh?

Shikamaru sonríe volteándose a observar el perfil de Naruto, su nariz respingada, sus largas pestañas y sus brillantes ojos azules que le recuerdan siempre al azul del cielo en el que suele perderse. En un rápido movimiento Shikamaru se sienta sobre el abdomen de Naruto, teniéndolo a su merced comienza a hacerle cosquillas

El rubio comienza a reír desesperadamente mientras intenta que Shikamaru detenga las cosquillas, pero el Nara le sostiene ambos brazos sobre la cabeza con solo uno de sus brazos mientras su brazo libre sigue haciéndole cosquillas

– Pide piedad – Dice Shikamaru riéndose de las graciosas morisquetas de Naruto mientras intenta zafarse mientras no deja de reír – Vamos, no me detendré hasta que lo hagas

– ¡Ja-ja – Jamás! – grita Naruto logrando zafar sus manos y hacer cosquillas a Shikamaru – No eres tan rudo ahora

Los dedos de Shikamaru juegan sobre el pecho de Naruto intentando hacerle cosquillas, pero sin quererlo paso a llevar uno de los pezones del rubio quien dejó escapar un erótico gemido que hizo que ambos se congelaran y dejaran de jugar

– Yo… – balbucea Naruto intentando encontrar algo que decir, pero Shikamaru no lo deja seguir pensando cuando sus dedos acarician ahora ambos pezones sobre la remera negra logrando que vuelva a gemir

– ¿Se siente bien? – pregunta Shikamaru intentando que su voz no tiemble debido a la excitación que siente. El miembro de Naruto comienza a reaccionar a sus caricias y su propio pene comienza a doler, tener al rubio bajo a su cuerpo, gimiendo y con el rostro sonrojado logra excitarlo de sobremanera

Naruto asiente sin poder formar frase coherente, el calor se le ha ido a la cabeza y solo puede moler sus caderas contra las de Shikamaru, frotando sus erecciones. La necesidad de sentir a Naruto más cerca hace que el Nara desabroche los pantalones del Uzumaki y los suyos propios, frota ambas erecciones ahora desnudas y ambos gimen ante la nueva sensación que desconocían

Shikamaru quien sigue sobre Naruto mueve sus caderas en busca de más, inclina su cuerpo de manera que sus labios atrapen los del rubio en un ardiente beso, lenguas frotándose insistentemente, dientes chocando por el frenesí de sentir mucho más y la simple fricción de sus erecciones frotando ya no es suficiente. El Uzumaki toma entre sus manos ambos penes y comienza a bombearlos juntos, la mano de Shikamaru se posa sobre la del rubio ayudándole a que las sacudidas sean más rápidas. Ambos se corren al mismo tiempo, un silencio jadeo por parte del Nara y largo gemido por parte de Naruto al encontrar su clímax, manchando su ropa con la esencia de ambos.

Shikamaru se deja caer junto a Naruto, acomodando su ropa e intentando que su respiración vuelva a la normalidad. Naruto tiene los ojos cerrados y un rubor carmín en las mejillas, Shikamaru rompe parte de su camiseta para limpiar el desastre que quedo sobre el estómago del rubio, una vez no hay rastro del líquido viscoso deja un beso sobre los labios de Naruto

– ¿Shika? – Pregunta Naruto mirando lejos, apartando su mirada del cielo o Shikamaru – ¿Nosotros no… no seguiremos?

– No creo que este sea el lugar indicado para nuestra primera vez – dice Shikamaru volviendo a recostarse junto al rubio, sus manos nuevamente entrelazadas – Tampoco era el lugar indicado para hacer esto

– ¿Y por qué lo hiciste igualmente? – pregunta Naruto mirando a Shikamaru quien lo observa como si la respuesta fuera evidente –

– Porque tienes un efecto que nadie más tiene sobre mí – responde Shikamaru acercando su rostro al del rubio – Tienes el poder de silenciar mi lado lógico y darle voz a mi lado más impulsivo, logrando que cosas como estas sucedan

– ¿Y yo soy el problemático? – se burla Naruto dejando un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios de Shikamaru quien de manera inmediata desea más y lo besa como corresponde –

– Te adoro – susurra el Nara atrapando al rubio entre sus brazos – Mamá dijo que cuando volvieras te invitara a cenar, ¿quieres ir?

– ¡Me encanta como cocina tu madre, Shikamaru! – Exclama Naruto emocionado de volver a probar la comida de la señora Nara –

– Entonces, vamos, papá también quería seguir hablando contigo sobre tu viaje con Jiraiya-sama – Dice Shikamaru poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano al rubio que sigue en el piso quien la toma y se pone de pie

– Compremos un pastel – dice Naruto emocionado cuando comienzan a caminar en dirección a la aldea – uno con mucha crema y algunas frutas

Y Shikamaru no necesita fingir molestia o indiferencia porque él no puede negarse a nada que Naruto le pida con una sonrisa tan brillante en el rostro


	7. Noticias Tristes

**Capitulo seis: Noticias tristes**

Kakashi miraba con orgullo al joven frente a él, Naruto había encontrado la manera de mezclar su elemento viento con el legendario rasengan. Un clon se encarga del chakra, otro de moldear el estilo viento y Naruto de mantener el flujo de ambos.

– Tal y como esperaba de un ninja como tú, Naruto. Estas lleno de sorpresas – Felicita Kakashi a Naruto logrando que este despegue su vista de la técnica para mirar al peliplata – Te felicito, no estoy seguro de cómo decirlo, pero creo que cada vez me gustas más

– ¡eeeghh! – Grita Naruto sorprendido, perdiendo el control sobre la técnica haciendo que esta explote logrando que sus clones también desaparezcan – ¡No digas esas cosas, sensei!

– oh, vamos – se queja el peliplata acercándose a Naruto mientras este se aleja – no le dije de esa manera, aunque…

El peliplata divertido sigue avanzando para que el rubio se aleje, hasta que la presencia de Izumo quien solo el día anterior había salido de la aldea en una misión importante logra llamar su atención. La forma en que el siempre inexpresivo rostro de Tenzou parece contraerse en una mueca de dolor le hace saber que no son precisamente buenas noticias las que el chunin traía. El ex anbu se acerca ellos y aclara su garganta para hablar.

– Asuma Sarutobi – dice el usuario del mokuton haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir hablando– fue asesinado

La preocupación inunda el pecho de Naruto y sin dar explicaciones a sus superiores comienza a correr en búsqueda de Shikamaru quien también había ido en aquella misión. Recorre cada lugar que el Nara suele visitar sin encontrarlo en ninguna parte, ya caída la noche y dándose cuenta que en realidad el pelinegro no quiere ser encontrado hasta el momento se rinde y vuelve a su hogar.

Naruto no puede evitar pensar en que a los dos funerales que ha asistido siempre ha estado nublado con amenaza de cualquier momento ponerse a llover, cómo si el cielo supiera lo cruel que sería que el sol brillara mientras tanta gente llorar la perdida de una persona apreciada. Kurenai deja un ramo de flores sobre la tumba de su amado y Naruto reconforta a Konohamaru quien llora la pérdida de su tío.

Shikamaru tampoco se presentó al funeral, ocupo se tiempo para jugar con el encendedor de asuma mientras miraba a la nada en los tejados cercanos a aquel restaurant donde el sarutobi solía llevarlos, y luego solo se dirigió a su hogar pasando la tarde sentado mirando al patio interior, su pecho dolía y en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las últimas palabras de su mentor.

 _"La historia del rey, acerca tu oído te la contare – dijo asuma con dificultad – En realidad el rey puede ser interpretado de dos formas. El rey puede ser la futura generación que heredara la voluntad de fuego, pero también puede ser la persona más importante para ti; la persona que más amas en este mundo. Protege a mi rey, por favor, shikamaru esa es mi última petición"_

– Shikamaru – dice Yoshino suavemente – la cena está servida

– Yo… – murmura el pelinegro mirando el color anaranjado que ha tomado el cielo– no tengo hambre

Yoshino decidió no presionar a su hijo y se retiró en silencio. Shikamaru se mantuvo en la misma posición hasta entrada la noche, cuando shikaku lo llamo hasta su despacho para que jugaran una partida de shōgi

– Hoy estas algo distraído – dice Shikaku moviendo sus piezas – jugando así no vas a ganar

– Me da igual, papá – dice Shikamaru moviendo una de sus piezas en respuesta, sin mirar realmente al tablero –

– Los Akatsuki son fuertes – dice el jefe del clan Nara intentando entablar conversación –

– Sí – responde Shikamaru monótonamente –

– ¿sabes lo que haces? – pregunta Shikaku observando a su hijo para luego mover una pieza –

– Parece que cada quien está en su juego – responde Shikamaru desinteresado en el intento de conversación que su padre intenta entablar, no se encuentra de humor para aquello –

– No, Hijo – dice Shikaku moviendo su caballero para conseguir así tres de las piezas del joven Nara – No hablo de shōgi. Quiero creer que no harás ninguna tontería, solo quiero tener esa seguridad; ningún padre quiere asistir al funeral de su hijo. Tú has hecho las cosas muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ser tu padre y estoy seguro de que en el futuro serás una persona muy importante para esta aldea… pero hoy, asuma está muerto y… –

Shikamaru molesto voltea la mesa de un solo golpe, las piezas se desparraman por el piso

– ¿¡Qué me estás diciendo!? – grita Shikamaru molesto, alzándole la voz a su padre por primera vez en la vida – ¿¡Quieres callarte!? Tu discurso me está dando nauseas, dilo que quieras pero yo sigo siendo un inútil cobarde a pesar de todo lo que he hecho para cambiar

– Te equivocas – responde Shikaku negando con la cabeza – Aun no le tomas el peso a lo mucho que has cambiado en este tiempo

– ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto? – Pregunta Shikamaru de pie mirando a su padre que imita su acción, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

– Sácalo, hijo – dice Shikaku, cruzándose de brazos – Todo ese coraje, tristeza y ese miedo. Todo lo que guarda ese corazón tienes que dejarlo ir – sus palabras sorprenden al joven Nara cuyos dientes castañean al intentar contener su llanto – Todo parte de ahí

Shikaku abandona la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y deteniéndose breves segundos cuando un desgarrador grito se escucha por toda la casa.

 **…**

Parecen haber sido horas cuando Shikamaru deja de llorar, mirando un rincón de la habitación donde las piezas de shōgi aún están desparramadas, sin apartar sus ojos de ellas Shikamaru se pone de pie caminando hasta poder mirarlas de cerca y ordenarlas. Toma pieza por pieza, acomodándolas junto a él hasta que cierta pieza en el fondo llama su atención y todos los engranajes de su cerebro comienzan a funcionar

Con el tablero de shōgi frente a él, crea su estrategia acomodando cada pieza y asignándole una posición clave, pasa de aquella manera horas buscando la estrategia acorde a su plan. Quiere vengar la muerte de su mentor, quiere eliminar a esos Akatsuki que son aún una amenaza latente para su rey y poder ser de utilidad para su aldea. Los pequeños canticos de los pajaritos le avisan que el amanecer ha llegado y para esa hora su plan ya estaba listo, incluso se atrevería a decir que hay un 98,9% de probabilidades que funcione a la perfección.

Luego de visitar la tumba de asuma, Shikamaru se despide de sus compañeros de equipo recordándoles a qué hora se encontraran en las puertas de la aldea para partir a su misión. Al joven Nara solo le queda una cosa que hacer y es por ese mismo motivo que sus pasos lo llevan hasta el departamento de Naruto. Luego de golpear un par de veces, su novio aparece frente a él rodeándolo entre sus brazos de inmediato

– ¡Te busque por todas partes! – Regaña Naruto arrastrando a Shikamaru dentro de su departamento, sentándose en el pequeño sofá quedando frente a frente – ¿Estás bien?

Shikamaru asiente en silencio, sus ojos marrones miran fijamente aquellos orbes azules que brillan en preocupación por él y eso por breves segundos lo hace dudar de su decisión. La venganza es algo de lo que Naruto ha intentado salvar a su mejor amigo por tantos años y que él ahora tenga el mismo cometido que el Uchiha puede herir al rubio.

– Shika, ¿sucede algo? – pregunta Naruto observando como el pelinegro parece estar debatiéndose entre algo – ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? Puedes decirme cualquier cosa

– En unas horas partiré en una misión con Ino y Choji, nuestro objetivo es asesinar los Akatsuki que mataron a asuma – Dice Shikamaru apartando su mirada, no puede mirar a Naruto a los ojos y ver la decepción que más que seguro hay en ellos – ¿Está mal que desee venganza?

– No pienso que esto en realidad sea una venganza, es justicia – responde Naruto, sus manos se entrelazan con las de Shikamaru quien de inmediato besa el dorso de la mano bronceada – Mi novio es el ninja más inteligente de la aldea, de seguro tienes un plan infalible y además nunca llevarías a tus amigos en una misión que sabes correrían peligro.

– Gracias – dice Shikamaru depositando otro beso en la mano del rubio – no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que me apoyes en esto

– Solo te pediré una cosa – dice Naruto mirándolo directamente a los ojos – Vuelve sano y salvo

Shikamaru abraza a su novio y busca los labios contrarios, besándolos con devoción y ternura por largos minutos intentando trasmitirle todos sus sentimientos en el proceso. Pasan un par horas acurrucados en el sofá cuando ya es hora de que el pelinegro parta, Naruto lo despide en la puerta de su departamento y antes de que Shikamaru pueda voltearse para partir el Uzumaki lo toma del cuello de su camiseta como punto de apoyo para ponerse en la punta de sus pies y besarlo en la frente

– Es un amuleto de buena suerte – dice Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa al notar la sorpresa en el rostro del pelinegro – vuelve sano y salvo o te juro que me pondré de lado de Yoshino-san cuando te regañe

Shikamaru asiente una última vez antes de desaparecer por las vacías calles de Konoha hasta las grandes puertas verdes donde su equipo ya lo esperaba


	8. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente

**Capitulo siete: Ojo por ojo, diente por diente**

Era una situación bastante irónica que el autodenominado cobarde número uno tomara una decisión tan drástica como apartarse de su grupo y encargarse por sí mismo de un tipo medio loco e inmortal, pero ese mismo "cobarde" había sido capaz de realizar una compleja estrategia teniendo en mente hasta el mínimo detalle.

Una vez Hidan estuvo atrapado por su jutsu de sombra, su destino quedo sellado.

Lentamente Hidan movió sus pies que aún se mantenían conectados a la sombra de Shikamaru, su risa maniática hería los oídos del Nara quien hacia un gran esfuerzo por no dejar caer el atemorizado semblante que debía mantener para que su plan funcionara a la perfección. Regodeándose en su temporal triunfo el Akatsuki alzo su vara de metal, con la intención de perforar cualquier parte del pecho de Shikamaru y cuando esta poder dejarla caer, el joven Nara sonríe de medio lado, alzando su brazo derecho mientras cierra su puño y atrapando a Hidan en la cuerda de alambre con sellos explosivos estratégicamente posicionadas en aquel lugar.

– **Kage kui no jutsu** , exitoso – dice Shikamaru mirando directamente a los ojos de Hidan, su mano aun en alto –

– ¡Desgraciado! – Grita Hidan intentando zafarse de las cuerdas, pero sus intentos son inútiles – ¡Me dejaste creer que no te quedaba chakra!

Shikamaru saca un **Aikuchi[1]** guardado en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, desenvainándola y lanzándola a determinado punto, marcado con el símbolo del clan Nara, el piso comienza a romperse hasta quedar un gran agujero justo debajo de Hidan.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – Pregunta el Akatsuki en desesperación – ¿Cuándo has hecho esto?

– Preparé esta trampa con antelación– responde Shikamaru con el encendedor de Asuma en su mano, acariciando las iniciales grabadas en el metal – Cuando maldices a alguien, cavas dos tumbas. ¿Entiendes el significado de ese refrán?

– ¡Claro que no! – Grita Hidan –

– Es la ley de talión, a consecuencia de tus acciones recibirás exactamente el mismo trato que diste – dice Shikamaru, su pulgar remueve la tapa del zippo para luego jugar con la rueda – Tu maldijiste y mataste a mi maestro, no creas que te dejare correr libremente por ahí… este agujero será tu tumba

– No voy a morir – ríe Hidan – Aunque despedaces mi cuerpo y solo quede mi cabeza, ¡me arrastraré para salir y devoraré tu garganta!

Shikamaru mira de soslayo hacia la derecha, de donde un pequeño grupo de ciervos aparece hasta rodearlos

– Estos bosques son un lugar especial del país del fuego. Solo se le permite entrar aquí a mi familia. Nadie más viene por aquí – responde Shikamaru – Nuestra familia siempre te estará vigilando

Shikamaru inhala profundamente mientras cierra por unos cuantos segundos sus ojos, siente un pequeño peso sobre su hombre, casi como si la mano de Asuma estuviera ahí dándole valor y felicitándolo por haber logrado llegar tan lejos

– Oye… ¿por qué encendiste eso? – cuestiona Hidan, aun removiéndose entre las cuerdas en un inútil intento de escapar al notar la llama proveniente del encendedor

– La voluntad de fuego…es la fuerte voluntad de proteger a nuestra aldea que he heredado de mi maestro – responde Shikamaru, lanzando con habilidad el encendedor que gira brevemente hasta tocar uno de los sellos explosivos alrededor de Hidan, causando una gran explosión.

Shikamaru contempla el fondo del agujero donde ahora se encuentra el despedazado cuerpo de Hidan entre las rocas

– ¡Jashin-sama te castigara por esto! – Grita la cabeza de lo que alguna vez fue conocido como Hidan – ¡una venganza aun mayor será traída por jashin!

– Eso no me asusta – Responde Shikamaru, el habitual gesto de aburrimiento ha regresado a su rostro mientras saca de su bolsa un kunai con una larga cuerda en la que vienen amarrada sellos explosivos – Creemos en cosas diferentes. Yo creo en la voluntad de fuego, pero tu dios es ese estúpido Jashin o como se llame. Ahora… yo te daré tu merecido

El pelinegro lanza el kunai a la pared del agujero frente a él, el sello se quema rápidamente creando una última explosión en la que Hidan queda sepultado, mientras maldice a Shikamaru.

Los ciervos que se habían escondido debido a la explosión rodean a Shikamaru mientras este se permite llorar una última vez la pérdida de su maestro.

Shikamaru camina perezosamente hasta la salida del bosque cuando se encuentra con los refuerzos, dos miembros del equipo siete y no necesita preguntar para saber que el tercer miembro de ese equipo también esta y más que seguro poniendo su vida en peligro.

– ¿Cómo están los demás? – Pregunta Shikamaru, ignorando completamente la pregunta de Sai respecto a si el solo había sido capaz de vencer un Akatsuki –

– Vinimos directamente aquí, así que… – Responde Sakura, dejando inconclusa su respuesta al no saber el estado de sus camaradas –

– Vámonos – exige Shikamaru, la necesidad de saber el estado de cierto rubio despistado y también mostrarle que cumplió su promesa –

Cuando Shikamaru vio el estado en que se encontraba Naruto de inmediato quiso acercarse a él, pero un simple empujón de la pelirosa apartándolo para ser ella quien pudiera sanar a Naruto lo detuvo. Fue Yamato quien se acercó a Shikamaru para informarle el estado del rubio

– Yo no soy médico – dice Yamato – pero él no debe estar muy grave, yo le atribuyo su condición al agotamiento. Estuvo practicando durante horas sin descansar, Tsunade-sama le dio 24 horas para completar su nueva técnica y si no lo lograba enviaría a otro grupo como refuerzo. Logro dominarla solo con doce horas de práctica.

Shikamaru sonríe, es ese espíritu incansable de querer lograr sus objetivos una de las cualidades que más admira y adora de Naruto

– Durante el entrenamiento solo lograba usarla dos veces, y ahora fue capaz de usarla tres – responde Yamato, cruzado de brazos asintiendo en orgullo – El realmente estaba desesperado por venir a ayudarlos

– Estoy bien, Sakura-chan – dice Naruto poniéndose de pie, intentando sacarse de encima a la ninja médico que no deja de regañarlo. Tambaleándose un poco camina hasta llegar junto a Shikamaru a quien envuelve en un abrazo y susurra en su oído – Mi amuleto de buena suerte sirvió

Shikamaru no puede dejar de sonreír y en un arrebato, sin pensar donde ni con quienes se encontraba besa a Naruto en los labios, logrando que las kunoichis griten pidiendo explicaciones y aplausos por parte de choji, quien siempre ha sabido cómo se siente su mejor amigo por el rubio.

– Después tendrás tiempo para ponerte romántico, Shikamaru – dice Kakashi burlándose de los jóvenes – ahora Naruto será llevado por Sai en unas de sus aves directamente al hospital, Sakura dice que hay algo grave en su brazo que ni ella sabe definir concretamente

Shikamaru mira a Naruto preocupado mientras este le resta importancia mientras es literalmente arrastrado por Sai.

– Ahora... – dicen ambas Kunoichis cruzándose de brazos frente a él una vez Naruto ha desaparecido– Tienes muchas cosas que explicar, Shikamaru

El joven Nara suspira en resignación... las mujeres son tan problemáticas

xx

 **Kage kui no jutsu:** Jutsu de costura de sombras . La sombra es cambiada por varias agujas filosas y cada una puede ser controlada por separada, después el usuario ataca a uno o varios blancos simultáneamente, quitandole la capacidad a su oponente de moverse ya que se encuentra atado al suelo por los hilos de su sombra.

 **Aikuchi:** es un cuchillo pequeño con un solo filo ocupado en el japón antiguo

 **La ley de talión:** es el titulo de este capitulo; ojo por ojo, diente por diente (o un castigo que se asemeje al crimen cometido) El codigo hammurabi se regia bajo este principio también (en otra página me dijeron que era ley hammurabi, bueno, hammurabi nunca fue una ley sino un codigo basado en lo moral ocupado antes de cristo. Por otra parte la ley de talión fue una forma juridica ocupada formalmente en la edad antigua y media siendo fuertemente criticada por la ilustración )


	9. El próximo paso

**Capitulo ocho: El próximo paso**

Naruto suspiro resignado mientras Sakura colocaba la escayola en su brazo derecho, para su desgracia una vez más había terminado en el hospital después de una misión. La pelirosa lo regaño por ser tan descuidado, le recordó que debía quedarse hasta que Tsunade-sama le diera el alta y se despidió, ella tenía que cuidar de otros pacientes en el hospital. Un par de horas después la puerta de su habitación se abre sin previo aviso, sorprendiéndolo y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios al escuchar la pequeña discusión entre ambos

– Mamá, deberías haber tocado la puerta antes de entrar – regaña Shikamaru a Yoshino –

– No estoy muy contenta contigo, Shikamaru – dice Yoshino dándole una mirada amenazadora a su hijo y luego voltearse a mirar al rubio– Naruto, ¿cómo estás? ¿Tu brazo duele? ¿Necesitas algo?

– Estoy bien, Yoshino-san – responde Naruto, devolvió el abrazo en el que lo envuelve la mujer – Muchas gracias por venir

– No agradezcas, soy yo quien debe hacerlo – responde Yoshino, sentándose en la silla acomodada junto a la camilla en la que Naruto estaba – Has terminado en el hospital, herido y con un brazo escayolado, todo eso por ayudar en mi tonto hijo en sus planes.

– Yo tenía un plan – dice Shikamaru intentando defenderse, se sienta en la cama junto a Naruto acariciando los nudillo de su mano libre –

– Mi brazo sanara pronto, no se preocupe – Dice Naruto mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los de Shikamaru – Yo haría cualquier cosa por proteger a las personas que amo, un brazo dañado no es nada comparado a la hubiera podido ocurrir

– Siempre es lo mismo contigo – regaña Shikamaru – pones el bienestar de los demás sobre el tuyo, eso no es bueno

– Aun eres demasiado ingenuo, Shika – se burla Naruto acercando su rostro al del pelinegro para frotar su nariz, como en un beso esquimal. Avergonzado, pero como siempre arrastrado por aquel torbellino de emociones que el rubio desata en el Shikamaru devuelve el gesto frotando su nariz contra la de Naruto –

Yoshino sonríe, solo Naruto es capaz de que Shikamaru haga algo tan vergonzoso como aquello frente a ella y desde lo más profundo de su corazón agradece a cualquier ente divino que haya intercedido para que esos dos terminaran juntos y compartan un amor tan profundo

– Los dejare solos, ¿sí? – dice Yoshino poniéndose de pie, para darle a la pareja un poco de intimidad – Cuando te den el alta, ven a casa, te será difícil hacer muchas cosas con un solo brazo tu solo

– Adiós, Yoshino-san – se despide Naruto cuando la mujer abandona la habitación –

Shikamaru se inclina sobre Naruto, su mano acaricia los labios de su rubio para finalmente colisionar sus labios, dándose su tiempo para explorar la boca contraria

– Perdón – susurra Shikamaru sobre los labios de Naruto cuando sus labios se separan – Por mi culpa tu brazo termino lastimado

– No seas tonto, Shikamaru – reprocha Naruto frunciendo su ceño – Tu no dañaste este brazo así que no es tu culpa, yo estoy feliz de poder haber ayudado a que el equipo diez pudiera hacer justicia por la muerte de su maestro

– ¿Naruto? – llaman al otro lado de la puerta – ¿puedo entrar?

– Pasa, Sakura-chan – responde Naruto, Shikamaru vuelve a donde estaba sentado con anterioridad de inmediato, solo recordar la conversación que tuvo con pelirosa sobre su relación con Naruto lo hace estremecer –

– Oh, aquí esta Shikamaru – dice Sakura al entrar y el Nara se pone rígido, si alguna vez creyó que Ino era aterradora, se retractaba– Tsunade-sama se encuentra en medio de una operación ahora mismo, pero me pidió que te dijera que puedes irte

– ¿Qué le dijiste a Shikamaru, Sakura-chan? – Pregunta Naruto mirando a su amiga quien le saca la lengua – el agarre de su mano sobre la mía se volvió increíblemente apretado cuando entraste a la habitación

– Solo le advertí algunas cosas – responde Sakura – ya sabes, como que sé que plantas ocupar en un veneno de manera que nunca lo encuentren en su cuerpo

Naruto rueda sus ojos, nadie creería que la misma persona que lo golpea en la cabeza siempre que hace algo absurdo es la misma que lo protege como una hermana mayor

– Bueno, tengo que seguir atendiendo a otros pacientes – dice Sakura, moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro que demuestra su cansancio después de una ajetreada tarde – Shikamaru, cuídalo, ¿sí?

Shikamaru asiente y Naruto se despide animadamente de su mejor amiga

Shikaku recibe animadamente a ambos jóvenes, pero rápidamente invierte toda su atención hacia Naruto pasando uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro del rubio mientras caminan cuchicheando y Shikamaru niega con la cabeza, de seguro su padre está dejándolo mal con su novio. La mesa estaba servida cuando entro a la casa, los cuatro puestos rápidamente fueron ocupados. Naruto sentado junto a Shikamaru y frente a Yoshino.

Shikamaru sostiene sus palillos frente a la boca de Naruto, instándolo a comer y el rubio abre su boca degustando la sabrosa comida. Los adultos miran la escena divertidos, aun se les hace extraño ver a Shikamaru prestando tantos cuidados hacia una persona; él siempre ha sido una persona amable, pero la mayor parte del tiempo podía ser indiferente y verlo de aquella manera por Naruto es un poco adorable

La cena fue agradable y la conversación se extendió por una hora después de haber vaciado sus platos. Luego de despedirse, Naruto y Shikamaru se dirigieron a la habitación del pelinegro. Naruto nunca había entrado a la habitación de Shikamaru y ahora que eran pareja, aquel lugar tenía una connotación diferente y se sintió un poco tímido. Shikamaru ayuda al rubio a desvestirse rápidamente para maniobrar al ponerle una de sus camisetas como pijama

La espalda de Naruto está contra el pecho de Shikamaru, los brazos del joven Nara rodean la cintura del rubio apegándolo aún más a su cuerpo si es posible. El aroma de Naruto lo embriaga, su nariz se hunde contra el cuello de Naruto y su lengua prueba la piel bronceada de aquella zona, es un pequeño gemido por parte de Naruto lo que logra sacarlo de aquel trance pasional en el que se estaba hundiendo

– Lo siento – dice Shikamaru quitando su mano de la cintura y poniendo distancia entre sus cuerpos – estas herido y yo haciendo cosas que no debo

– No me molesta – aclara Naruto, volteándose de manera que su rostro quede frente al de Shikamaru – me agrada… ser deseado por ti y que pierdas el control cuando estamos así de cerca

– No digas esas cosas – susurra Shikamaru juntando su frente a la de Naruto – de verdad no me podre controlar

– No lo hagas, no te controles – responde Naruto, su lengua viaja hasta la boca de Shikamaru lamiendo los labios del pelinegro de manera obscena – Pero esta vez llegaremos hasta el final, Shika


	10. Vinculo dorado

**Capitulo nueve: Vínculo dorado**

Los dedos de la única mano libre de Naruto se enredaron en el largo cabello negro de Shikamaru para mantenerlo en aquella posición, la lengua del pelinegro jugando con uno de sus pezones se sentía de maravilla y enviaba una serie de placenteras descargas en todo su cuerpo. Y por su parte Shikamaru sentía su miembro endurecerse con solo escuchar los lindos gemidos que caían de la boca de Naruto por sus caricias.

Soltando su agarre del cabello negro del Nara, Naruto toma la mano derecha de Shikamaru entre la suya, llevándose tres de los largos dedos de Shikamaru a la boca, su lengua deslizándose alrededor de cada uno, cerciorándose de dejarlos bien lubricados y goteando. Shikamaru lo observaba atentamente, un poco desconcertado por ese repentino accionar del cual no entendía el motivo.

– Es para que… ya sabes, debes meterlos de a uno para que después puedas entrar en mi sin tanta dificultad – dice Naruto avergonzado, nunca creyó que siendo Shikamaru un genio tuviera que explicarle algo tan básico

Shikamaru se posiciona entre las piernas de Naruto, una de sus manos separa los redondos y carnosos glúteos para meter su dedo índice sacando un dolorido quejido por parte del rubio. Shikamaru mueve su dedo en el interior de Naruto, su ceño fruncido y es que incluso en una situación así las dudas asaltaban su mente

– ¿Cómo sabias que hacer? – Pregunta Shikamaru metiendo de improvisto un segundo dedo y Naruto muerde el interior de sus mejillas para no gritar, y despertar a los padres del pelinegro – ¿Has hecho esto con alguien antes? Lo matare, lo asfixiare con mi jutsu de sombras

– No tan fuerte y no seas ridículo – susurra Naruto con los ojos cerrados – Kakashi y Ero-sennin fueron mis maestros, ¿crees que yo no sabría algo como esto?

Aliviado por la respuesta, Shikamaru deja de caer un poco de su saliva en la entrada de Naruto, sus dedos chapotean cuando entran y salen de la lubricada entrada y logrando que el rubio se acostumbre a la intrusión de un tercer dedo.

– Separa más tus piernas, Naru – pide Shikamaru a lo que Naruto acata, pre-semen brota desde la punta del pene del Nara que ya no puede seguir soportando más, sus ansias por poseer el cuerpo debajo el suyo ya no pueden ser reprimidas–

Shikamaru posiciona su miembro en la entrada que cede lentamente, se inclina sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto y une sus labios en un demandante beso para penetrarlo por completo, todo su miembro siendo apresado por aquellas cálidas paredes internas. Los gemidos mueren entre los labios de ambos y el pelinegro espera que el Uzumaki se acostumbre a su tamaño

– Puedes moverte – susurra Naruto sobre los labios de Shikamaru –

–Dios, es tan estrecho – Susurra Shikamaru mientras sus manos se entrelazan con la de Naruto sobre la cabeza de este como punto de apoyo para sus penetraciones –

Cada pequeño roce de la piel de Shikamaru contra la suya amenazaba con conducirlo a la locura. La boca del pelinegro succionando su cuello para dejar un marca, para mostrarle a todo el mundo a quien le pertenece lo hace gemir y mover sus caderas en búsqueda de más placer. Las estocadas de Shikamaru se vuelven desenfrenadas y una de sus manos toma la erección de Naruto para masturbarlo, cada vez más cerca del orgasmo Shikamaru une sus labios a los de Naruto silenciando el gemido de este cuando se corre en su mano y el quejido de Shikamaru al encontrar su liberación dentro del rubio.

– Te amo – susurra Shikamaru en el oído de Naruto una vez ha recuperado la respiración – tanto que no podrías hacerte una idea

– Yo también te amo – responde Naruto, hundiendo su rostro contra la almohada mientras el pelinegro limpia el semen que cae desde sus glúteos hasta sus muslos–

Ambos vuelven a recostarse sobre la cama, el rostro de Naruto se hunde contra el pecho de Shikamaru mientras este lo abraza por la cintura, sus respiraciones acompasadas que los induce rápidamente a un sueño profundo

A la mañana siguiente las caderas de Naruto duelen y sus piernas se sienten demasiado débiles cuando se levanta de la cama donde Shikamaru aun duerme con placidez. Con dificultad Naruto lava su cuerpo con una sola mano y cubre la escayola antes de entrar a la tina, la calidez es amable con su adolorido trasero logrando que sus músculos se relajen. Una vez afuera y sin ropa que usar toma una camiseta que nunca ha visto a Shikamaru ocupar y unos bóxer.

Su curiosidad innata le hace observar cada rincón de la habitación de Shikamaru, una repisa con pergaminos, libros con títulos extraños, un tablero de shōgi y la foto del equipo diez junto a la que reposa el encendedor de Asuma.

– Hey – susurra Shikamaru cubriendo su rostro de los rayos del sol que se filtran por la ventana frente a la que Naruto está parado – vuelve a la cama, esta fría ahora que no estas

– ¿Sólo me quieres porque caliento la cama? – dice Naruto en un tono burlón acercándose a Shikamaru quien sonríe levemente entre la neblina de su sueño –

– uhnngh, que rubio tan problemático – susurra Shikamaru una vez el cuerpo de Naruto está junto al suyo y sus piernas se enredan – se siente tan irreal estar así contigo

– Acostúmbrate porque es real – responde Naruto mordiéndole suavemente la nariz – me quedare aquí por mucho tiempo

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – pregunta Shikamaru esta vez abriendo los ojos, mirando fijamente a Naruto.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres que me quede? – pregunta Naruto esta vez y Shikamaru sonríe de medio lado

– La respuesta es obvio – dice el pelinegro mientras sus dedos levantan el mentón de Naruto – Para siempre

– Entonces será para siempre – responde Naruto dejando un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios de Shikamaru –

Los gritos de Yoshino desde la primera planta se hacen más fuertes y las amenazas que proclama hace que ambos se levanten rápidamente de la cama, ninguno quiere ver a aquella mujer enojada desde tan temprano. Naruto se pone sus pantalones negros y se la hace incomodo que Shikamaru lo observe tanto

– ¿Qué miras? – Pregunta Naruto inflando sus mejillas – ¿tengo algo raro o qué?

– Esa camiseta te queda bien, deberías quedártela – dice Shikamaru abrochando su pantalón –

– ¿De verdad? – Grita Naruto emocionado – iré a mostrársela a Yoshino-san

Shikamaru sonríe triunfal mientras Naruto sale por la puerta de su habitación con una camiseta con el emblema del Clan Nara en su espalda


	11. Relleno

**Capitulo diez: Relleno**

Naruto frunce el ceño cuando Shikamaru roba una de las piezas de su lado del tablero, es la tercera pieza que pierde y ni siquiera llevan cinco minutos de juego. Fue el mismo quien le pidió a Shikamaru que le enseñara a jugar shōgi y este le enseño las reglas, las piezas y movimientos básicos, pero no creyó que su derrota seria en tan poco tiempo, realmente había creído que aquel juego era más fácil

– ¡Estás haciendo trampa, Shika! – se queja Naruto haciendo un pequeño puchero mirando a su novio con el ceño semi-fruncido –

– Pero si fuiste tú quien me pidió jugar, rubio problemático– responde Shikamaru, estirando su brazo para jalar una de las regordetas mejillas de Naruto para terminar acariciando una de las marcas en forma de bigotes – yo solo muevo mis piezas de la mejor manera que puedo para proteger a mi rey

Naruto toma a su caballero moviéndolo dos casillas hacia adelante y luego una hacia la derecha, tomando en su poder uno de los peones de Shikamaru, quien sonríe al ver que pieza Naruto ocupo en su contra. En más de una ocasión mientras jugaba shōgi con Asuma, su mentor le dijo que si los ninjas de Konoha fueran una pieza él sería una caballero… y ahora no le molesta aquella idea. Es solo el caballero quien tiene la capacidad de dos posibles movimientos siendo el más indicado para proteger al rey

Los minutos transcurren mientras las piezas se mueven de un lado a otro en el tablero, pero es Shikamaru quien termina con el Rey de Naruto entre sus dedos

– Me debes una cita en Ichiraku y tú pagas la comida – dice Shikamaru sonriendo– Esa fue la apuesta

– Es el peor juego de la vida – dice Naruto sacándole la lengua al pelinegro quien aún mueve la pieza frente a su rostro en forma de burla – ugh

En un movimiento rápido Shikamaru se encuentra succionado la traviesa lengua de Naruto, quien jadea en sorpresa e intenta alejarse poniendo sus manos en el pecho del Nara

– Idiota, tus padres están en casa – susurra Naruto con una voz aguda, su cuerpo entero se estremece al sentir la lengua de Shikamaru lamiendo de manera lasciva su mejilla –

– Mis padres también estaban ayer, cuando lo hicimos en el salón mientras ellos estaban en la cocina, y en el momento no pareció importarte – responde Shikamaru, sus manos ahora están en la cintura de Naruto y sus dedos se mueven en círculos –

– Te golpeare, ahora puedo ocupar mis dos brazos – amenaza Naruto, a pesar que cae en la tentación y permite que los labios de Shikamaru besen los suyos con dulzura, con cariño y tanto amor que cree nunca poder amar a nadie más que no sea el pelinegro perezoso – Vamos ahora a Ichiraku, ¿sí?

Shikamaru suspira en decepción y cede a los insistentes jalones de Naruto en su ropa, que le insta a seguirlo hacia aquel local de comida que conoce tan bien

Naruto toma asiento en su habitual lugar y junto a él Shikamaru, quien ha sido arrastrado a Ichiraku al menos cuatro veces a la semana desde que el rubio es su novio.

– Oh – exclama Teuchi al notar a la pareja – ¿lo de siempre?

– Yo quiero un ramen de cangrejo – dice Shikamaru tomando una par de palillos dejándolos junto a el –

– Uno de cangrejo y dos miso, viejo – pide Naruto sonriendo –

– No deberías comer tanto ramen – se queja Shikamaru, apoyando la cabeza en su mano – te enfermaras

– ¿Estás diciendo que mi ramen es malo? – pregunta Teuchi mientras apunta a Shikamaru con una cuchara de palo –

– No no – responde Shikamaru alzando sus manos en inocencia – Solo que puede ser perjudicial para un ninja que su dieta diaria consista en ramen

– uhm – responde Teuchi poniendo los platos humeantes frente a ellos –

Naruto sorbe sus fideos con deleite y Shikamaru lo imita, discuten sobre sus planes para la tarde. Los padres de Shikamaru habían invitado a Naruto a cenar nuevamente, aquella semana que el rubio se hospedo en la residencia Nara había sido suficiente para que quedaran embelesados con la brillante personalidad de Naruto.

– Naruto – dice Yamato corriendo la cortina para observar al rubio – al fin te encuentro.

– ¡Yamato-taicho! – Saluda Naruto, la sopa del ramen corre por la comisura de sus labios y Shikamaru la limpia con su pulgar mientras niega con la cabeza –

– Lamento interrumpirlos pero Tsunade-sama te necesita inmediatamente en su oficina, es importante – dice Yamato mirando a la pareja inclinando levemente su cabeza en forma de disculpa –

– Esta bien, Taicho – responde Naruto – Muchas gracias, iré de inmediato

Yamato mueve su mano en forma de despedida y desaparece. Naruto suspira mientras sigue comiendo sus fideos y Shikamaru lo jala de la mejilla

– Cambia esa cara – Pide Shikamaru jalando la mejilla de Naruto – Puedes ir a ver que quiere la quinta y luego vas a mi casa

Naruto toma el dinero de su monedero en forma de ranita, deja el dinero sobre la mesa y se despide dejando un beso sobre la mejilla de Shikamaru

Cuando llega a la oficina de Tsunade, una sonrisa aparece en los labios de Naruto al ver la ancha espalda de su mentor pero esta desaparece con la misma rapidez que apareció cuando el sannin voltea y nota el estado en que se encuentra el hombre, cubierto de sangre y uno de sus brazos ha desaparecido


	12. Apuesta

**Capitulo once: Apuesta**

Naruto se acerca rápidamente a Jiraiya, revisando por todos lados el cuerpo de su maestro para cerciorarse que no tenga más heridas de las ya visibles. Jiraiya le sonríe débilmente tratando de transmitir un poco de tranquilidad al rubio, quien se ha quedado inmóvil reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar, sus puños cerrados firmemente al costado de su cuerpo mientras observa directamente al piso blanco de la oficina de Tsunade

– ¿Quién te hizo esto, Ero-sennin? – Pregunta Naruto, sus dedos se deslizan por el vendaje en lo que alguna vez fue el brazo izquierdo de Jiraiya. La herida fue tratada por la Hokage y no hay riesgo de que se vaya a infectar

– Tranquilo, renacuajo – dice Jiraiya. Tsunade los observa en silencio, sabe que un brazo es un bajo precio a comparación de lo que pudo haber pasado si Jiraiya no se hubiera retirado de la batalla–

– ¡No puedo! – Exclama Naruto frotando su rostro en frustración – ¡Mírate! ¡Perdiste un jodido brazo, no me pidas que me calme!

– ¡Naruto! – Grita Jiraiya, de manera inmediata el rubio se calla y observa a su maestro. Jiraiya nunca alzaba su voz a nadie a menos que fuera algo muy serio – Quiero que escuches en silencio lo que tengo que decir antes de que me interrumpas, ¿sí?

Naruto asiente mientras Jiraiya suspira y toma asiento en una de las sillas acomodadas frente al escritorio de Tsunade indicándole a Naruto que haga lo mismo. Shizune entra con una pequeña bandeja con té recién hecho, dejándolo sobre la mesa para luego retirarse y cerrar la puerta dándoles más privacidad.

– Cuando yo era niño Sarutobi-sensei decidió enseñarme la técnica de invocación– dice Jiraiya, dándole una mirada mordaz a Tsunade cuando esta suelta un resoplido sarcástico. Sarutobi había decidido enseñarle aquella técnica debido a que era torpe y esto afectaba a sus dos compañeros – la practique muchas veces hasta que un día me vi envuelto en una nube de humo y llegue al monte myoboku. Había una profecía de que un chico llegaría al monte por su propia cuenta y Fukasaku-sama decidió entrenarme, así que iba en misiones con mi equipo y en mi tiempo libre entrenaba en el monte. Pasaron muchos años hasta que un día, de forma repentina fui llamado por el gran sapo sabio quien tenía una visión sobre mi destino, en donde yo viajaba por el mundo escribiendo libros y que entrenaría a un revolucionario que traería paz o un dolor y sufrimiento nunca antes conocido en nuestro mundo.

Jiraiya da un largo sorbo a su taza de té, la deja sobre la superficie del escritorio y sonríe a Tsunade, la mujer está más pálida que de costumbre y silenciosa como nunca

– Con eso emprendí mi viaje, durante el tiempo que estuve fuera y no encontré nada para mi novela ni a mi aprendiz. Cuando volví a Konoha entrene al Cuarto Hokage y por un momento creí que tal vez él sería aquel salvador que el sapo sabio había profetizado. La segunda gran guerra ninja inicio, Orochimaru, Tsunade y yo fuimos nombrados como los tres legendarios sannin al derrotar a Hanzō, la guerra acabo y cuando volvíamos a casa encontré en mi camino tres niños huérfanos a los cuales entrene hasta que fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para poder valerse por sí mismos; uno de ellos tenía el rinnengan, el dojutsu legendario que tuvo el sabio de los seis caminos. Ellos crecieron lo suficiente, les enseñe mis ideales y me marche, tenía que volver a Konoha y ayudar a que se pusiera de pie nuevamente. Los años pasaron y cuando volví a tener noticias de ellos era que estaban muertos, naturalmente me deprimí y seguí con mi búsqueda – Dice Jiraiya observando a Naruto quien ha permanecido en silencio –

– Aun no veo la conexión que hay entre tu destino y tu última misión – Dice Naruto–

– Nagato, quien fue mi aprendiz es el líder de Akatsuki. El dolor por la pérdida de Yahiko y la eterna herida sin cicatrizar que quedo en Amegakure después de la guerra le hizo olvidar todo lo que yo le enseñe, cree que el mundo debe conocer el dolor y la desesperación, quiere crear la paz a partir de eso.

– No puede – dice Naruto golpeando sus puños sobre el escritorio – No lo permitiré

Jiraiya observa a su discípulo directamente a los ojos, los orbes azules brillan con determinación desmedida y no puede evitar sonreír a pesar de que su cuerpo aun duele debido a su batalla

– Lo sé – responde Jiraiya – Es por eso que entrenaras en el monte myoboku y alcanzaras el nivel de un sabio, algo que ni siquiera yo en años he logrado perfeccionar

Naruto asiente un rápido movimiento de cabeza – Claro que sí, sabio pervertido

– Prepárate, dejaran la aldea mañana a primera hora. Aprovecha de compartir con el vago de tu novio porque no volverás en un largo tiempo – Dice Tsunade, sonriendo al ligero rubor en las mejillas de Naruto –

– ¡Abuela! – Reclama Naruto –

– ¿Novio? Jujuju– rie Jiraiya – Entonces por eso tuviste tanto interés cuando te explique cómo funcionaban las distintas dinámicas en el sexo

– Los dos son terribles – Grita Naruto poniéndose de pie – Me voy ahora, nos vemos abuela, sabio pervertido

Cuando Naruto abandona la habitación, Tsunade busca en el último cajón de su escritorio y saca una botella de sake y dos pequeñas copas, sirviéndolas hasta el tope y tendiendo una hacia Jiraiya, quien luego de dar un sorbo y cerrar los ojos a la sensación del alcohol dejando un pequeño escozor en su garganta vuelve a hablar

– Realmente eres mala con las apuestas, Tsunade – murmura Jiraiya mirando los cupones de lotería sobre la mesa, de los cuales ninguno resulto ganador


	13. Lo que nos une

**Capitulo doce: Lo que nos une**

Shikamaru suspira mientras observa a su madre despedirse de Naruto, la mujer lleva más de quince minutos apachurrándole la cara a su novio, repitiéndole cosas triviales como que cuide de su higiene, que coma todas sus comidas y que duerma a sus respectivas horas además de darle un bolso extra a Naruto lleno de vendajes, ungüentos y medicinas por si llegara a necesitarlas lo cual es poco probable debido al factor de curación del kyūbi

– Mamá – dice Shikamaru intentando llamar la atención de su madre y que deje de molestar a su novio – Mamá

– Yoshino, terminaras deformándole la cara si sigues jalándole las mejillas – Dice Shikaku llamándole la atención a su esposa, la misma que lo levanto dos horas antes de lo habitual para que fueran todos juntos en familia a despedir al rubio a las grandes puertas verdes de la aldea

– Esta bien – dice Naruto sobándose el rostro con ambas manos, en realidad su rostro duele pero sabe que esa es la manera que tiene Yoshino para demostrarle su cariño. Shikamaru desplaza la mano para reemplazarla con la suya y acariciarle la mejilla con su pulgar –

– ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? – Pregunta Shikamaru mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Naruto toma las manos de Shikamaru lejos de su rostro y entrelaza sus dedos, las manos del pelinegro siempre son cálidas –

– Ero-sennin cree que soy capaz de hacer este entrenamiento y yo también lo creo – Responde Naruto mirando en dirección hacia donde el sannin se encuentra, sonríe levemente al notar como Tsunade regaña al hombre por no haber cambiado los vendajes de sus heridas – Quiero vengar las heridas que le ocasiono al sabio pervertido y también quiero entender que lo llevo a pensar de esa manera, que lo hizo cambiar

– Entiendo – dice Shikamaru apoyando su frente contra la de Naruto, el rubio frota su nariz contra la del Nara de manera amorosa – Cuando tengas tiempo intenta venir a visitarme, no importa la hora que sea.

– Oh, la juventud es tan descarada – cuchichea Jiraiya junto ambos jóvenes quienes se sobresaltan al no haber notado antes la cercanía del sannin quien segundos antes se encontraba alejado de ellos – Haciendo planes a escondidas para consumar su amor prohibido, me recuerdan a uno de mis libros y una vez más se ha demostrado que la realidad supera a la ficción.

Shikamaru tiene la tentación de rodar los ojos, pero se abstiene y simplemente se inclina para besar las mejillas sonrojadas de Naruto mientras sonríe. El bocazas del pueblo es aún más vergonzoso que el cuándo se trata de demostraciones de amor en público

– Entonces Shikamaru es esa clase de amante – analiza Jiraiya acariciando su mentón – un hombre que esconde su corazón amable debajo de una actitud de indiferencia pero que muestra ese lado a su persona amada

– ¡Ero-sennin! – Regaña Naruto sonrojado hasta las orejas – dices cosas tan vergonzosas con una cara tan seria

Jiraiya rie y luego suspira para revolver el cabello rubio de Naruto - Por mucho que me gustaría seguir molestándolos a ambos, es hora de partir – avisa Jiraiya – Despídete

– Volveré pronto – promete Naruto, sus manos aprietan ligeramente su agarre sobre las manos del pelinegro – Cuídate, no hagas enojar a Yoshino-san y te encargo la protección de la aldea mientras no estoy

Las manos de Shikamaru acunan el rostro de Naruto, sin decoro el Nara devora la boca del rubio dando especial énfasis a que su lengua recorra cada espacio de la boca contraria. Cuando sus labios se separan las mejillas de Naruto están teñidas de rojo y un hilo de saliva cae por la comisura de sus labios hasta su mentón

– Te espero aquí – dice Shikamaru limpiando el rostro de Naruto – Mis movimientos dependen de las acciones que para ti sean convenientes

– ¿Cómo una pieza de shōgi? – pregunta Naruto –

– Como una pieza de shōgi a tu lado del tablero – confirma Shikamaru dándole énfasis a su respuesta con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza-

Naruto toma el pergamino de invocación inversa que Jiraiya llevaba en su espalda, mancha el papel con su sangre y luego de formar una serie de sellos con sus manos, desaparece.

– Nos vemos, Tsunade – se despide Jiraiya mirando a la Hokage y luego extiende la despedida inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia las otras tres personas presentes, repite las acciones antes realizadas por su discípulo y también desaparece.

Shikaku arrastro a Tsunade hasta la torre del Hokage antes de que la quinta pudiera escapar, había mucho papeleo por terminar y planes por formas sino que además había una indeseable reunión rutinaria con el consejo de ancianos que más que seguro se volvería un infierno cuando se enteraran que Naruto había abandona la aldea sin antes preguntarles su opinión. Yoshino y Shikamaru compraron un par de cosas que faltaban en casa y luego siguieron su camino

– ¿Por qué no le pediste que te llevara con él, Shikamaru? – pregunta Yoshino a su hijo mientras ambos caminan de vuelta a la residencia Nara –

– No creo que eso sea necesario – responde Shikamaru – Naruto va a entrenar para volverse más fuerte, así poder enfrentar a Akatsuki y ayudar a la aldea. Yo por mi parte tengo que volverme más fuerte para protegerlo a él de Akatsuki y evitar que haga cualquier locura para proteger a la aldea

– Tienes razón – dice Yoshino asintiendo con la cabeza – el sería capaz de pagar cualquier precio para mantener esta aldea a salvo… incluso llegar a sacrificarse a sí mismo

– Es un rubio problemático que no piensa antes de actuar – murmura Shikamaru – Mi rubio problemático


	14. Sus espaldas

**Capitulo trece: Sus espaldas**

Naruto abre lentamente sus ojos, sus sentidos más agudos que nunca al ser consciente de todo lo que lo rodea debido a la energía natural que corre a través de él. Jiraiya revuelve su cabello de forma cariñosa al notar que ha logrado con éxito permanecer en modo sennin sin convertirse en un sapo o adquiriendo las facciones de uno.

– Lo lograste – felicita Jiraiya a Naruto mientras extiende el regalo que tenía en su mano – Esto es de parte de Shima-san y Fukasaku-san para reconocer lo que has logrado

Naruto abre el paquete, revelando una hermosa capa de color rojo con detalles negros en forma de llamas que contempla por un instante antes de colocársela

– ¿Me veo bien? – Pregunta Naruto moviendo la capa de un lado a otro sin poder dejar de sonreír– Gracias Fukasaku-san, Má y Ero-sennin

– Tenemos que volver a la aldea, Naruto – dice Jiraiya para luego acercarse a su alumno y comentarle en voz baja – aunque apuesto que tú eres el más interesado en regresar, ha pasado más de una semana desde que viste al vago de tu novio

– Su nombre es Shikamaru, no vago – responde Naruto cruzándose de brazos – y sí, quiero volver a la aldea necesito Ichiraku ramen

– Gracias por todo Fukasaku-san, Shima-san – agradece Jiraiya –

– Gracias Má, Fukasaku-san – agradece Naruto acercándose a ambos sapos –

– Bienvenidos – saluda Tsunade a ambos hombres frente a ella, feliz de que el entrenamiento del más joven no haya tomado tanto tiempo – crei que les tomaría más tiempo

– ¿Con quién crees que habas, abuela? – Ríe Naruto mientras mueve su brazo como si estuviera haciendo pesas – Sabes bien que cuando me propongo algo lo cumplo

– Lo sé, Lo sé – responde Tsunade moviendo su mano para quitarle importancia –

– ¿Qué ha pasado en nuestro tiempo fuera? – Pregunta Jiraiya mirando a Naruto para que se quede quieto y deje de mover la maldita capa –

– El kazekage ofreció su ayuda si es que llegábamos a necesitarla, hemos incrementado la seguridad en los alrededores de la aldea ante cualquier persona que parezca sospechosa y se ha creado una estrategia de ataque en caso de amenaza – responde Tsunade para luego dar un sorbo a su taza de té –

– ¿Shikaku está a cargo de la estrategia? – pregunta Jiraiya nuevamente –

– Shikaku y Shikamaru – responde Tsunade, entrelazando los dedos debajo de su barbilla – Shikamaru creo gran parte de ella, él es realmente asombroso cuando no está haciendo de vago

Naruto siente como el calor se concentra en sus mejillas y las sonrisitas burlonas de ambos adultos lo hacen sentir avergonzado

– Ahora necesito hablar con Jiraiya sobre las habilidades del Pain que pudo traer con él, puedes irte – ofrece Tsunade en lo que suena más a una orden –

– Adiós abuela, sabio pervertido – se despide Naruto moviendo su mano para luego salir por la puerta rápidamente, su estómago exige algunos tazones de su ramen favorito. Cuando llega a Ichiraku, Teuchi lo atiende amablemente y pone un poco más de carne de cerdo en su tazón para felicitarlo por su exitoso entrenamiento.

– _Él_ ha venido varias veces la última semana como esperando que estés aquí – comenta Teuchi mientras Naruto sorbe con deleite los fideos –

– ¿Shikamaru? – pregunta Naruto, Teuchi asiente con la cabeza y por alguna razón el rubio siente su pecho cálido al imaginar a Shikamaru buscándolo. Naruto finaliza su segundo tazón, deja el dinero sobre el mesón y se despide con la promesa de volver pronto. Sin meditarlo demasiado sus pies lo llevan hasta ese lugar, el pequeño escondite que comparte con el usuario de las sombras desde hace años y donde más que seguro este se encuentra

Y no se equivocaba. Shikamaru estaba durmiendo sobre el césped, de espalda mirando hacia el cielo azul y rodeado por distintos papales. Naruto se sienta junto a él, sus dedos acarician el rostro del Nara y este parece feliz con el contacto, eso hace sonreír al Uzumaki. Acerca su rostro lentamente hasta que sus labios rozan con los del pelinegro y los une en un beso, los ojos de Shikamaru se abren de manera perezosa para luego abrirse en sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien está junto a él. Los brazos de Shikamaru envuelven la cintura de Naruto arrastrándolo en un abrazo, sus labios no se separan ni un instante y el Nara se asegura de profundizar el beso cuando su lengua delinea el labio inferior del rubio.

– ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Pregunta Shikamaru una vez sus labios se han separado y Naruto yace recostado junto a el –

– Hace un rato – Responde Naruto hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de Shikamaru, embriagándose con el aroma que tanto extrañaba y casi ronroneando cuando la mano de Shikamaru acaricia el largo de su espalda –

– ¿Y esta capa? – Menciona Shikamaru mirando hacia abajo – ¿Es para parecerte a Jiraiya-sama?

Naruto niega con la cabeza – Es un regalo por completar mi entrenamiento – responde Naruto alzando levemente su cabeza para poder mirar a los ojos al Nara–

– Me alegro que lo hayas conseguido – felicita Shikamaru abrazando aún más fuerte a Naruto besándolo en la frente –

– ¿Quieres que te lo muestre? – pregunta Naruto sentándose junto a Shikamaru quien también ha adoptado aquella postura mientras asiente. Cierra los ojos y la energía fluye a través de él, el sombreado anaranjado aparece sobre sus parpados.

– ¡Hey, eso se ve muy bien! – Felicita Shikamaru besándolo en los parpados, justo sobre el sombreado para luego besarlo nuevamente en los labios, las manos del Nara se deslizan a través de las hebras rubias y un gemido por parte del Uzumaki muere entre ambos– ¿Qué sucede?

– Soy muy sensible a los estímulos cuando estoy así – responde Naruto avergonzado, enterrando su rostro sobre el hombro de Shikamaru para evitar mirarlo –

Los dedos de Shikamaru juegan con los pezones de Naruto sobre la ropa, deleitándose al escuchar como esa pequeña acción hacia gemir al rubio y una de sus manos viaja más abajo, acariciando el bulto que ya se había formado.

– ¿Se siente bien? – pregunta Shikamaru mientras su mano sube y bajo sobre la erección de Naruto, los brazos de Naruto están alrededor de su cuello mientras gemidos cada vez más altos escapan de los labios de este.

– Shika…Shika – gime Naruto mientras mueve sus caderas buscando la liberación– correrme…quiero correrme –

– Hazlo – susurra Shikamaru en el oído del rubio, la voz en su oído logra que Naruto se estremezca y se deje ir, manchando su ropa interior y la mano del Nara– Eso estuvo bien – susurra el pelinegro acariciándolo en la espalda – Vamos a casa, mamá no para de preguntar por ti

– Quiero comer las deliciosas cosas que prepara Yoshino-san – admite Naruto sonriendo, acomodándose la ropa –

– Sube – dice Shikamaru señalando su espalda para que el Uzumaki suba, quien un poco avergonzado se abalanza sobre la espalda del Nara enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este para mantener el equilibrio –

– Te extrañaba tanto – susurra Naruto hundiendo su nariz en el cabello negro – no tienes idea de cuánto extrañaba estar así contigo


	15. Sentimientos confiados

**Capitulo catorce: Sentimientos confiados**

Shikamaru perdió la cuenta del número de veces que ha frotado su rostro en frustración al no poder hacer nada más que observar como Naruto y Jiraiya luchan codo a codo contra los seis pain. Aunque su temor es infundado, es evidente que ambos hombres pueden luchar más que bien por su cuenta y complementarse a la misma vez de manera espontánea. Tsunade, quien estaba junto a él, le había comentado que era algo normal aquella complicidad en el campo de batalla ya que tanto Jiraiya como Naruto tienen la misma naturaleza temeraria, no tienen miedo al peligro y se arriesgan hasta el último instante para que sus (poco elaborados) planes funcionen.

– **Senpou gaemon** – Grita Jiraiya mientras aceite sale de su boca a la misma vez que Fukasaku y Shima expulsan viento y fuego respectivamente. Su ataque impacta contra dos de los seis pain dándole ventaja a Naruto para utilizar su **Chou rasen shuriken** contra otros dos.

– Ahora – Grita un clon de Naruto saliendo de su escondite desde la sombra de uno de los Pain – **Ninpou: Regenken** – El cuerpo de aquel pain queda petrificado cuando el puño de Naruto impacta contra su espalda

– Eres mío – Grita Naruto siendo impulsado hacia adelante por otros dos clones. El Rasengan brilla en su mano hasta que lo estrella contra el estómago de su objetivo, volando varios metros más allá de donde se encontraba. Naruto se agacha junto al cuerpo y comienza a quitar las barras del cuerpo, rompiendo así el control de la persona detrás del ataque sobre los cuerpos. El Uzumaki toma una de las varas, entrando en su modo sabio puede ubicar de donde proviene el chakra.

– Baa-chan – dice Naruto acercándose, sonriendo débilmente hacia Shikamaru intentando que el pelinegro se relaje y cambie la expresión de preocupación en su rostro – he ubicado donde están los dos Akatsuki, voy a ir ahora.

– Entiendo – dice Tsunade asintiendo con su cabeza entendiendo el pedido oculto en la declaración del rubio – Ve con cuidado.

Naruto no alcanza a alejarse más de dos pasos cuando algo retiene su chaqueta, sus ojos descienden hasta encontrar la mano de Shikamaru reteniéndolo.

– ¿Qué sucede, Shika? – pregunta Naruto volteándose por completo mientras observa al pelinegro –

– No es necesario que vayas tú, podría ir cualquier otra persona – _cualquiera, todos son piezas para protegerte a ti_ es lo que Shikamaru piensa y no dice, sabiéndose egoísta e incluso cruel pero el Nara nunca ha clamado ser santo de devoción – Es peligroso, es como si fueras a entregarte en bandeja de plata a las personas que vinieron a buscarte

– Tengo que verlo por mí mismo – dice Naruto, su mano viaja a la mejilla de Shikamaru acariciándola suavemente y el Nara intenta rehuir el contacto – Esto es algo que debo hacer

– ¿Ir al encuentro de un grupo de maniáticos que va detrás de ti y que te mataran con tal de obtener lo que quieren es algo que debes hacer, idiota? – pregunta de manera sarcástica Shikamaru alzando su voz más de lo que deseaba, los murmullos a su alrededor no se hacen esperar y se voltea para darles su mejor mirada amenazadora, que da resultado.

– Soy el único que puede hacer esto – responde Naruto con convicción – Esto es de discípulo a discípulo, solo yo puedo saber porque todo lo que cree Ero-sennin no llego a Pain, qué lo hizo cambiar

Shikamaru suspira derrotado, sabe que no hay fuerza en el universo que pudiera hacer cambiar a Naruto de opinión cuando este ya se ha decidido. Además Naruto no lo detuvo cuando él fue en busca de las personas que asesinaron a su maestro, lo apoyo incondicionalmente y lo ayudo cuando lo necesito, la situación actual es parecida.

– Entiendo – dice Shikamaru, esta vez sus manos viajan a través del cabello de Naruto hasta encontrar el nudo de la bandana, la desata dejándola caer al piso cuando acerca sus labios a la frente de Naruto, dejando un pequeño beso – Es un amuleto de buena suerte

Naruto ríe y tiene un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se aleja en dirección de su objetivo.

 **…**

– Si el héroe cambia, la historia será totalmente diferente. Tú y yo somos compañeros, ya que somos estudiantes del mismo maestro y gracias a eso podemos entendernos mejor. Eso fue lo que dije antes y lo dije en broma, pero creo que puedo entenderlo ahora, me recuerdas a como era antes – dice Nagato con la respiración agitada mientras su cabello rojo cae sobre su rostro – Yo no pude creer en Jiraiya así como tampoco pude creer en mí mismo, pero siento que a diferencia de mi tu caminaras hacia un futuro diferente… Creo que deberé creer en ti, Naruto Uzumaki –

Nagato une sus manos formando una serie de sellos para luego concentrar su chakra

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta Naruto un poco alarmado de como la respiración del pelirrojo se hace cada vez más débil

– Esta sellando sus habilidades – responde Konan mirando a Nagato – Nagato piensa morir y junto a ellas los poderes que tiene su rinengan

– ¡No es necesario que muera por esto, podemos buscar otra forma! – dice Naruto exaltado mientras Nagato quien ahora tiene el cabello blanco niega lentamente con la cabeza –

– Es la única forma, _él_ no debe obtener este poder – dice Nagato mientras sus ojos se cierran lentamente – recuerda que cargas con mi voluntad, espero que tu encuentres la paz que Yahiko y yo alguna vez buscamos desesperadamente

Konan tiene una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios aunque sus ojos están tristes mientras sus papeles envuelven el cuerpo de Nagato.

Naruto camina por el bosque en dirección a la aldea, sus ojos se sienten pesados y solo quiere dormir por un par de días, su conciencia comienza a desvanecerse y su cuerpo se rinde cayendo pero nunca impacta contra la gran espalda de Jiraiya

– Lo hiciste bien, renacuajo – dice Jiraiya mientras carga a su discípulo en la espalda – estoy orgulloso de ti

– Espero encontrarla – susurra Naruto – la paz que tanto añoran todos.

xx

Senpou gaemon: una tecnica del modo sennin que combina aceite+viento+fuego, es decir, jiraiya+fukasaku+shima

chou rasenshuriken: es el rasenshuriken que se expande, resultado del modo sabio

Ninpou regenken: Igualmente del modo sabio, se petrifica a la persona que se toque

Naruto puedo ocultarse en la sombra de pain con la ayuda de una tecnica del modo sabio y para atacar tenia que salir de esta.

Entenderan (de manera imaginativa asdhaj) que el simple hecho de estar Jiraiya vivo previene otras desgracias y aumenta el poder de la aldea = no muertos y evitamos todo el rollo de descifrar el codigo


	16. Para levantarse

**Capitulo quince: Para levantarse**

Una sonrisa de medio lado se forma en los labios de Shikamaru al poder ser testigo de uno de los momentos más importantes de la vida de Naruto, el tan anhelado reconocimiento de la aldea y de la gente que alguna vez odio al joven portador del kyūbi aclamándolo. El joven Nara observa desde cierta distancia como una persona tras otra intenta obtener la atención de Naruto ya sea para felicitarlo o agradecerle lo que ha hecho por la aldea, y Shikamaru siente a las mariposas en su estómago aletear de manera errática cada vez que ve a Naruto sonreír de manera amable y agradece a cualquier entidad superior que su rubio sea capaz de seguir sonriendo de aquella manera después de todo lo que ha pasado, sobre todo después de que Sasuke abandonara la aldea y la pelea que ambos tuvieron en el valle del fin.

El trance de sus pensamientos se ve interrumpido cuando el objeto de los mismos aparece junto a él, tomándolo de la mano y mirándolo hacia arriba de manera expectante.

– Veo que mi amuleto de la buena suerte sirvió – dice Shikamaru, su mano libre viaja hasta la frente del rubio en el lugar donde dejo un beso horas antes – tal vez debería empezar a venderlos a la gente

– No te lo permitiré – amenaza Naruto estrujando la mano que sostiene – todos me pertenecen a mi

– Bromeaba – ríe Shikamaru inclinándose a dejar un beso sobre la frente bronceada – ¿Está bien que estés aquí conmigo? ¿No deberías aprovechar esto y recibir tantos elogios como puedas?

– El reconocimiento de mis esfuerzos por toda la gente de la aldea fue importante para mí en algún momento – responde Naruto mirándolo a los ojos – pero me di cuenta de algo, que con o sin el apoyo de la gente de esta aldea mi mayor deseo siempre será proteger a Konoha porque aquí vive la gente que amo. Iruka-sensei, la abuela Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Ero-sennin, Konohamaru, Yoshino-san, Shikaku-san, todos nuestros amigos de la academia, tú y muchas personas más. Y además este es el único lugar que Sasuke tiene para regresar.

Shikamaru frunce el ceño ante la mención de Sasuke, pero decide que no es el momento para decir algo al respecto y solo asiente con su cabeza

– ¿Volvemos a casa? – pregunta Naruto y Shikamaru le dedica una pequeña sonrisa, que el Uzumaki considere a la residencia Nara su hogar lo hace sentir feliz – ¿Me cargas en tu espalda?

– No quiero – dice Shikamaru contradiciéndose con su accionar ya que se ha puesto de cuclillas para que el rubio pueda subirse a su espalda –

–Soy un hombre herido – reclama Naruto frotando su mejilla contra el cuello del Nara – debo ser consentido por mi novio al menos

– Ya, iremos a casa y le pediremos a mamá que prepare ramen – responde Shikamaru caminando hacia la dirección donde la residencia Nara se encuentra intacta como el resto de la villa –

– ¡El ramen de Yoshino-san es tan bueno! – grita Naruto alzando sus brazos, soltando el agarre que tenía alrededor del cuello del Nara y casi cayendo al piso sino fuera porque Shikamaru lo sostuvo –

– ¡Quieto, rubio problemático que nos botaras a los dos! – regaña Shikamaru y solo consigue una risotada infantil por parte del Uzumaki

Esa noche Naruto comí tres grandes tazones de ramen (Yoshino admite sin vergüenza que los platos del Uzumaki tenían extra de carne de cerdo), se dio un muy merecido baño, se puso una camiseta de Shikamaru que le quedaba grande y se metió en la cama junto al joven Nara quien lo esperaba despierto. Naruto se recostó junto a él para de inmediato ser envuelto por un par de brazos alrededor de su cintura

– ¿Estás cansado? – Pregunta Shikamaru – Fue un día bastante ajetreado

– Estoy un poco cansado pero de alguna manera no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hizo Nagato – responde Naruto mientras entierra su rostro contra el pecho del Nara – el decidió morir y sellar sus habilidades con tal de que no pudieran ser ocupadas de una mala manera en el futuro

– Y eso te hace preocuparte de que puede llegar a pasar más adelante, el no poder derrotar a ese futuro enemigo y por ende que la gente que quieres salga herida – concluye Shikamaru, Naruto asiente en confirmación para luego mirarlo hacia arriba desde su posición –

– Eso me aterra – responde Naruto – pero también me motiva a hacerme más fuerte para protegerlos a todos

– Recuerda que no estás solo en esto – dice Shikamaru y el agarre que tienen sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio se hace ligeramente más firme – tienes amigos detrás de ti para proteger tu espalda, me tienes a mí para elaborar estrategias, tenemos a la Hokage y el equipo médico para que sanen a todos, y tenemos a nuestros aliados como respaldo

– Siempre sabes que decir, Shikamaru – ríe Naruto contra los labios del pelinegro, dejando un beso sobre los labios partidos con sus labios magullados – Buenas noches, Shika

– Buenas noches – susurra el joven Nara contra el cabello de Naruto. Shikamaru observa como de a poco el rubio se ve arrastrado por el mundo de los sueños y la acompasada respiración de este le indicada que se ha quedado completamente dormido. Shikamaru disfruta del momento, la persona que ama entre sus brazos y el mundo alrededor de ellos en paz, aunque sea de manera momentánea; sabe que el futuro aguarda muchos momentos difíciles y peleas arriesgadas, pero Shikamaru ya no es un cobarde y ahora que tiene lo que tanto había añorado no hay manera que lo deje ir tan fácilmente… es con ese pensamiento en mente que se deja arrastrar por el cansancio de su cuerpo, la calidez que le proporciona el cuerpo junto al suyo y se queda dormido.

 **FIN.**


End file.
